


An Unfinished Life

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Dean, Angst, Bitch Lisa, Castiel has a son, Daddy Dean, Dean and Cas are not divorced, Dean doesn't know he has a son, Destiel endgame, Drama, Emotional Abuse, Established Married Destiel, Grandpa John, Grumpy Rufus, Guilty Castiel, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Castiel, Protective Dean, Protective John, Rich Lisa, Running, Uncle Gabe, Uncle Rufus, Uncle Sam, Verbal Abuse, Widow John, country living, cute kid, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: John Winchester never imagined he’d see his runaway son-in-law, Castiel Novak, standing outside his doorstep at 4 in the afternoon. The man was badly bruised- spotting a black eye and busted lip- cradling what looked like a 3 year old, sandy blonde haired, sleeping boy in his arms.Castiel whispered, “I didn’t know where else to go”.John kept his cool and nodded at the sleeping child, “He yours?”Castiel released a barely there smile, “He’s yours too”.“What do you mean!?”Wait a minute!John’s eyes began to widen, “Is that?”“Dean’s son. Your grandson”.Well, he couldn’t turn Castiel away now.However…How would Dean take the return of his husband who willingly left, 3 and a half years ago? What happens when his eldest finds out he has a son he never knew about?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 426
Kudos: 567





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is inspired by Robert Redford's movie **An Unfinished Life** Staring Jennifer Lopez. Its an amazing movie with an awesome storyline. Though this fic may have its similarities, I have also added my own little twist to it. If you haven't watched the movie then I recommend you do. Though, you don't really need to for this fic :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language.
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Castiel**

_Papa, we go?_

That’s the first thing Ben said when he walked into his sons bedroom, to check on his 3 year old, pressing an ice filled cloth to his busted bottom lip. He thought his son would be asleep, seeing as it was already 12am and plus, he already tucked Ben in at 8pm.

He pulled off the cold compress and took a seat on the edge of his son’s mattress. He peered into those scared grass green eyes, “Baby, I’m sorry. But, it’s not that simple”. _Where would they even go? Doesn’t matter because Jace would always find them._

 _But his little one wasn’t having it this time_. Ben folded his arms along his chest, pushing out his lips and narrowing his eyes, “But you promised, papa! You says we go if Jace gives you another boo boo!”

_He couldn’t get over how much his son looked like his father right now. In fact, his son was a carbon copy of his dad._

His heart squeezed at that thought. He missed Dean so much, but he had to leave for a reason. He never really gave Dean the proper reason for leaving him, heartbroken. _God. Dean must hate him so much right now._

“Papa?” He felt his son’s tiny hand cup his bruised cheek. “Please, no cry. Ben loves you”.

Oh how those innocent, green eyes made his heart stir with so much guilt and shame. _How could he put his own child through this?_ He was a horrible papa. They couldn’t live like this anymore. _At least, not his sweet baby._ He pulled his son into his lap and hugged him close. He breathed in his son’s apple scented shampoo, choking out, “Ok baby. Papa’s going to keep his promise”.

Ben mumbled into his shirt, “We leaving papa?”

He kissed his son’s sandy blonde head, “Yes sweetheart. We’re leaving”.

They had to leave before Jace came back. They had to find someplace Jace wouldn’t find them. He closed his eyes and thought of that beautiful horse and sheep filled farmlands, near beautiful mountains covered in pine trees, with a nearby flowing creek and the freshest air you’ve ever inhaled.

_Yes. It was time he took Ben Winchester home._

**

With whatever little money he had saved up, he took his son and their meagre belongings- hopping on a bus- with a one way ticket to Butte, Montana.

He felt a little relief flow through him when the doors to the bus closed and began its journey, away from this town filled with hurt, pain and heartache. He was just thankful that Jace hadn’t caught them leaving- he was probably drunk somewhere- buried in a woman.

He felt tears swell up in his eyes as his little one says, “Where are we going papa?”

“We’re going to stay with your grandpa and your daddy for a while”. _If they welcomed them._

“I has a grandpa and a daddy!?” Ben’s eyes shone so brightly.

Again, guilt filled his heart. That look of happiness and excitement in his sons eyes just made him feel like the shittiest human, EVER! He forced a shaky smile, thumbing round circles on his son’s dimpled cheek, “Yes baby. You have a grandpa and a daddy”.

“Oh they will loves me! I’m adorable!” Ben clapped and bounced excitedly on his lap. _Yes, the kid was definitely Dean Winchesters son._

He smiled through his sadness, “Yes they will, baby”. Though he wasn’t so sure about himself. _Yeah again, no- because he had shattered Dean’s heart. All because he was a coward._ He kissed his son’s forehead, “How about you get some sleep, baby. I’ll wake you up when we reach Butte, Montana”.

“Ok papa!” Ben stuck his thumb into his mouth, leaned into his chest and slowly fell off to sleep.

He let his tear crawl down his cheek. He knew he was taking a risk here- John and Dean could fight to have Ben removed from his care- on the grounds of being an unfit parent who deliberately neglected his sons safety. But, he knew, this precious being in his arms deserved a good life- a better life.

_As long as Ben was safe- everything that followed wouldn’t matter._

He had promised his baby boy.

And he would keep his promise.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Come on! Comments and kudos inspire me! Tell me what you think of the fic ? I promise the next chapter will be longer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Castiel and Ben....
> 
> Warning Tag: Mention of death due to breast cancer. Please do not read if triggered easily!

Cooking used to be Mary's favourite pass time. She would either be cooking up a delicious meal or baking the world's best tasting pies. But Mary's happiness wasn’t long lived, as she was diagnosed with a vicious cancer that spread rapidly within a year. She had passed away in her sleep, painless and peaceful- surrounded by her loving husband and beautiful children.

It was just two years back that Mary had succumbed to breast cancer. Still, John, out of habit, searched for Mary when he woke up or even expected her to be humming away in the kitchen, fixing up some delicious pies for dinner desserts. 

_John missed his soulmate._

It was particularly painful when John had to force himself into the kitchen to whip up a meal for he, his old friend Rufus and his two boys. Anyway, they had to eat and the boys were out on an errand- _which left John to be the master chef for the day_. It was just about 4pm- time to work on supper. 

However, John never got to peeling the first layer of skin on a potato, when he heard knocks on his front door. He sighed and dropped what he was doing, wiping off his hands on a dishcloth before heading over to the door.

_Christ! If it were another Jehovah's Witness; he'd shoot them!_

John grumbled and pried the door open, ready to unleash some very _nice_ words- when everything suddenly came to a standstill. And all he did was half gawp at the person standing before him. _No freaken way!_

“Castiel?”

“Hello John".

John Winchester never imagined he’d see his runaway son-in-law, Castiel Novak, standing outside his doorstep at 4 in the afternoon. The man was badly bruised- spotting a black eye and busted lip- cradling what looked like a 3 year old, sandy blonde haired, sleeping boy in his arms.

Castiel whispered, “I didn’t know where else to go”.

John kept his cool and nodded at the sleeping child, “He yours?”

Castiel released a barely there smile, “He’s yours too”.

“What do you mean!?” _Wait a minute!_ John’s eyes began to widen, “Is that?”

“Dean’s son. Your grandson”.

Well, he couldn’t turn Castiel away now.

However…

_How would Dean take the return of his husband who willingly left, 3 and a half years ago? What happens when his eldest finds out he has a son he never knew about?_

John carefully stepped to the side, “Um- come in.”

Castiel shot the man a thankful look, “Thank you". Before he entered this familiar house, that held memories of love and laughter; heartache and heartbreak.

**

Everything looked to be the same- the living room with its hearty fireplace, TV, red checkered colored sofas and Persian rugs, the hallways whose walls had hung up family portraits, and basically, the entire farm- _from what Castiel could see-_ was kept in pristine shape and beauty. There was something different though- he didn’t hear any humming nor smell the mouth-watering aroma of deliciously baked pies coming from the kitchen. _Where was Mary Winchester?_

“Do you want something to quench your thirst?” John offered. _Castiel really looked like he needed some liquid hydration._

Castiel nodded gratefully. “Water would be fine. Thank you, John".

**

John sat opposite to Castiel, eyes intently taking in the little sleeping ones features- trying to picture Dean at 3 years old and linking the child’s inherited features to his son's.

 _The sandy blonde hair, the freckles on the bridge of the kids nose and cheeks, those long eye lashes, the kids full lips._ “He's a spitting image of Dean, when he was his age. How old is he?”

Castiel smiled down at his little one, “He's 3”. 

John caught Castiel's eyes, keeping his tone soft, “So, did you know you were- pregnant?” 

Castiel could see the silent question ‘ _before you left?'_ in John Winchesters eyes.

Castiel felt tears begin to pool in his eyes. “Yes. I had found out a week before I left".

“Ok”. John really didn’t know what to say- _yes he felt sort of furious that Castiel had chosen to keep this from his son, but, really he didn’t want to go there._ Dean would eventually demand answers- _and yes, they would all end up finding out._ Instead, John smiled shakily, feeling his voice a little thickened, “So I have a grandson". He probed, “What’s his name?”

“Ben. His name is Benjamin Rydyn Winchester".

John felt his heart swell. The man couldn't prevent the tear that rolled down his cheek, swiping at it and trembling out in utter happiness, “He carries the Winchester name".

Castiel felt his heart squeeze, “His daddy is a Winchester, after all".

John chuckled. “Yes he is". 

Suddenly, their conversation was broken when little Ben began to stir. The little one stretched and made a lazy sound, before blinking his eyes open to look up at his papa. Ben immediately smiled, “Good morning papa".

Castiel smiled down at his precious, booping the little ones nose, “It's good afternoon, sweetheart”.

Ben’s eyes opened up wide. The little one carefully sat up, rubbing at his eyes and looking adorable with his sandy blonde hair sticking out wildly everywhere. Ben yawned, sleepily mumbling, “Ok". Ben then blinked around, eyes scanning the living room. “Where are we daddy? Has we reached grandpa and daddy's house?”

John could only stare at this beautiful little boy. 

_His only grandchild for now._

John managed to release a tiny smile when the little ones curious eyes met his. The older Winchester said, “Hello Benjamin”.

“Its Ben!” Ben toyed shyly with the string of his green checkered hoodie, “Are you my grandpa?”

John could see Dean's boldness in the kid. He nodded, “Yes. I am your grandpa John".

Ben smiled, showing those deep dimples. “Hi grandpa John". Ben's eyes swept through the living room, "Where's my daddy?”

 _Oh boy! John had forgotten about Dean._ Nevertheless, he smiled, “Your daddy went out to check on a few horses up near the mountains. He should be back soon". _Real soon!_

“Wow! You has horses!?” Then Ben began swinging his little feet, “I love horses!”

Just then, John and Castiel nearly jumped as the front door could be heard opening, heavy footsteps approaching and Dean's unmistakable deep, gruff voice called out, “Dad! You here!?”

Castiel felt fear grip him, pulling his now quiet son close to his chest. _Oh God! This is it! Time to face the man he loved. Time to face the music!_ He couldn’t help but look at John who had on a sympathetic smile on his face. The older Winchester replied, “In here son!”

Dean came striding in, unaware of their guests. His attention was solely fixed on his dad, “Had to chase off some damn bears back up the mountains!” But then, he realized his dad looked odd, still seated and not moving a damn inch. That's when his dad released a half smile, “Son, we have guests".

Dean followed his dad's gaze. Time immediately came to a standstill as he was faced with someone he never thought he would see again. _Castiel?_

Someone who could not look him in the eye, instead had his gaze fixed on the floor beneath his feet. Then, Dean's focus shifted to the little one, who unlike Castiel, had his green eyes locked on Dean's, while at the same time sucking on his thumb. 

There was something that shifted inside Dean the longer he took in the child. The kid was the one that drew in his attention the most- _because he was exactly the same replica of the kid that his late mom had pictures of in her photo album._

Dean felt himself stumble out, “What is going on here?” _Still not taking his eyes off the child._

Ben decided that he wanted to be brave, so he pulled out his thumb and asked, “Are you my daddy?”

Dean sucked in a breath and could feel his heart trying to pound it’s way out of his chest. _What the hell?_ He was cornered. He felt himself slipping into defensive mode, finally meeting Castiel's frightened blue eyes- _anger spiking further when be saw the bruises that decorated Castiel's face_. Dean found himself gritting out _as calm as he could master_ , “Cas, you better start talking now.”

Castiel felt shaken as he stared into Dean's very angry green eyes. _Yeah, this was exactly what he expected from Dean._ But, this Dean who was trying to keep his composure while undoubtedly angry, is a SCARY DEAN.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing. I need to know if you're enjoying the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next?....

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

That’s all Castiel could hear. The sound of his own heartbeat drumming against his ear. All of this, because Dean was staring at Castiel with so much contempt and rage in his eyes. He felt himself begin to tremble lightly, because this seemed all too familiar. Castiel was reminded of Jace- how he would stare at him just like Dean was now. And next, he would be struck across the face or jabbed against the ribs.

Dean’s blood was beginning to boil. His patience was slipping the longer the silence continued- heck the longer Castiel didn’t open his mouth and speak! For the sake of the kid, he wanted to keep his cool, but Castiel was making it much harder for him to. Eventually, Dean ended up growling, “Castiel! Tell me what the hell is going on here!?”

“D-Dean I’m sorry!” Castiel stuttered out. “C-Can we talk l-later?”

Dean felt the fire in his veins ignite, finally snapping out, “NO CASTIEL! NOT LATER! NOW!”

John saw things getting out of hand- His oldest was at his tipping point which never turned out well for the receiving party and Castiel was being shaken and on the verge of a full blown panic attack. He stood up and laid a hand on his son’s chest, “Dean, maybe now isn’t a good time to talk. You both are tired and need to catch your breaths, so that a civil conversation can be had”.

Dean just couldn’t find it in him to let go. He had so much pain and heartache stored inside him- because Castiel just left him without a proper reason- so he wanted to know DAMNIT! He pushed past his dad, ignoring his father’s calls. “Castiel! I’M DONE WAITING! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” He made a mistake of grabbing at Castiel’s bicep, applying a little pressure- without really thinking it.

Ben was confused! _Why was daddy yelling? Why was daddy hurting papa? Why was daddy hurting papa’s arm? Daddy not supposed to hurt papa like Jace! Papa was crying and daddy didn’t care! Ben was mad! Real mad at daddy!_ Ben got off papa’s lap and gripped daddy’s hand that was on papa’s arm, with both his hands, and pulled it off with all his strength. Daddy let go and took a step back looking shocked. Ben wasn’t done. He stomped towards his daddy and shoved at daddy’s thighs, yelling, “DON’T TOUCH MY PAPA AGAIN, YOU MEANIE!”

Castiel was shocked like everyone else in the rest of the room- at the same time he feared for his son’s safety, trying to reach out for his fuming kid, who was challenging Dean by looking up directly into those green eyes. “Ben, come here, sweetheart. It’s ok. Papa is ok!”

Ben shook his head and went in for another attack, this time punching Dean, repeatedly, on the thighs with both his little fists, “NO! YOU HURT MY PAPA! YOU JUST LIKE JACE! YOU’RE A BAD DADDY!” Ben felt like crying now. He was so tired. He was so sad. “WHY CAN’T YOU BE A GOOD DADDY!?”

Dean felt every single word, shove and punch Ben aimed at him. All his blind anger flew out the window the second Ben boldly pried his grip off Castiel. But his heart truly collapsed, when Ben said those last few words ‘ _You hurt my papa. You’re a bad daddy. Why can’t you be a good daddy?’_ Dean wanted to reach out and hold the boy who crouched down, buried his face between his knees and began bawling his eyes out. _He hurt his son. What kind of a father was he?_ His heart was pounding hard and his own tears were surfacing. Dean extended his hands towards the kid, but found it being shoved away by his furious blue eyed husband. _Castiel looked like an avenging angel._

Castiel pulled his son into his arms, hugging him close and eyeing Dean with so much anger- right now. “Don’t touch him! Don’t you touch my son!” Castiel then took a step back, shaking his head, tears of hurt and pain running down his cheeks, “I thought this would be a safe place for my son and me. For Ben, at least, but I was wrong!” He picked up the strap of his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and giving a nod towards his father in law, “Thank you for your hospitality John, but, we are leaving. Sorry to have bothered your family with our troubles”.

 _Oh no no no!_ John quickly reached out, “Castiel please! You haven’t bothered us! You and Ben are family! Please stay!” _Oh God, he couldn’t fathom not seeing his grandson again!_

Castiel felt John’s words, however, he just wasn’t sure about Dean. He met Dean’s glassy eyes, “We won’t stay where we are not wanted.” _Castiel kept a tight, narrowed look at his husband._

Dean felt his heart almost jump out of his chest in fear. _He couldn’t lose them again! No not Cas and certainly not Ben!_ He desperately stated, “No Cas! Don’t go, please! We want you here! I want you and Ben here!”

“Doesn’t seem like it, Dean!”

“Look, Cas. It’s just- seeing you- I’ve always missed you- but- you left- and- I just- I found it hard to come to terms with everything. I know I hurt you and Ben, I am an asshole-“.

Castiel interrupted, “Assbutt”. _He won’t be tolerating anymore vulgarity in front of his kid._

Dean frowned in confusion, “Assbutt?”

“As opposed to A-S-S-H-O-L-E”, Castiel spelled the last word. “Carry on”.

Dean swallowed, “Um- Ok. Like I said, I was an- assbutt just a while ago. I know we have a lot to get off our chests, but my dad is right, whatever we have to say to each other can wait after we are rested. We can talk later”. He pleaded, “Just, don’t leave. Don’t-“. His eyes landed on Ben’s sandy blonde hair, “Don’t take my son away from me. Please, I beg you.”

Castiel wasn’t going to put all the blame on Dean. Like he said, it was expected. He knew that Dean had a lot buried inside him and Castiel just appearing out of nowhere with bruises and a son was going to be quite overwhelming for his husband. Castiel wanted to go- maybe find a motel with whatever he had saved up- find a job in town- and work his butt off for his son. _To start anew._ But, right now, he knew that it wasn’t the right thing to do. He didn’t want Ben to suffer anymore and deep down, he knew Dean didn’t mean to hurt Ben. Deep down, Dean was always great father material. _Truly_.

Castiel had to swallow his pride. What made up his mind, was the sincerity and desperation written in John and Dean’s eyes. _Though, there was one person left to consult_. So, he rubbed his son lightly on the back, “Baby, how would you feel about staying with Grandpa and Daddy?”

Ben rubbed at his eyes and turned his head, so he was looking at his sad grandpa John and daddy. He didn’t know where all Daddy’s anger had gone, but he was just glad daddy wasn’t angry no more. Ben asked, “No yelling and punching?” Ben looked at Daddy when he asked.

 _Dean was curious to know where his 3 year old learnt about yelling and punching- maybe even pay the asshole who probably hurt his kid and definitely his husband an impromptu visit._ Dean could die for this kid’s pure heart and innocence. Through his guilt, he replied with a barely there smile, “I promise buddy. No yelling and no punching”.

Ben eyed his papa with curiosity. Ben really, really wanted to stay with papa, daddy and the horses. So, he made up his mind and turned to papa, nodding, “Ok papa. We stay”.

Castiel was weary and terrified, yet, his heart carried so much love for his brave little one. This was for Ben and his future. With an ache in his heart and a smile on his face, he replied, “Very well, my love. We will stay”.

Ben laid his cheek on his papa’s shoulder, gently tapping papa’s cheek and saying, “You’ll be ok, kiddo”.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me your comments and kudos. Inspire me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have their first conversation. How do things turn out? 
> 
> Headsup: Prepare for a heartbreaking chapter!!!...

**2 hours later...**

It took all of Dean's willpower to keep himself in check. He felt guilty for unleashing his fury in front of Ben- he just- couldn’t help it. But still, he knew that behaving like that before his baby boy wasn't right.

No child should have to witness their parents in conflict.

_Dean had a son!_

_Wow!_

Dean was still trying to digest that fact. He had a little human being, who had quite the resemblance to him- judging by his baby pics- living in this very house. His heart squeezed when he thought of how he had missed the first 3 years of his son's life. And maybe, he was a bit angry, but yeah, he'd stow it.

A gentle rap of knuckles on wood sounded. 

Dean spared a glance at his ajar bedroom door. His heart almost bursting out of his chest when he saw Castiel standing there, looking a little pale and shy.

His husband couldn’t fully make eye contact with him, which hurt him. _Castiel was not the confident man he once knew._ The man asked almost inaudibly, “Um- may I come in Dean?”

Dean nodded, voice strained as he replied, “Sure Cas. Grab a seat next to me". He shifted on the mattress to make room for Cas. 

Castiel contemplated whether or not he should sit beside his husband _on their marriage bed_. This room gave him many memories- this was he and Dean’s bedroom. _Its only Dean’s now_. He decided it were best if Dean and he were seated close to each other for their discussion. He took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, seating at least two feet away from Dean, upright on the edge of the mattress. 

All was quiet for at least another full minute, before Castiel decided to make the first move. He said, “You have every right to be pissed at me, Dean".

Dean gave a humourless chuckle, mumbling, “yeah, I bet. And you ended up in the arms of someone who beat you up?”

“I will talk to you about that later". He really didn’t want to go into the details of his horrid life with an abusive asshole **_just yet_**. Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, mulling over a few things for a few seconds. _He had to tell Dean what really happened._ “Dean, I didn’t leave you for no reason. Something came up or someone...”.

 _What the hell did Castiel mean by someone?_ Dean assumed the worst, voice edgy as he asked, “Were you seeing someone else? Is that why you left?”

Castiel's jaw dropped, seeing the hurt over anger in Dean's green eyes. “No Dean! I would never do that to you!”

Dean felt himself relax slightly. He sighed, “Then what happened Cas? Why would you leave even when knowing you were pregnant with my child?”

Castiel closed his eyes briefly. _Oh God. Here it was_. “I had to leave because your life was being threatened. My unborn baby's life was being threatened too".

Dean scoffed, “Cas, I could take on anyone. Mind you, have you forgotten that I'm hella good with a rifle”.

Castiel shivered when he thought of the very people who threatened him. She belonged to a family that was very rich and powerful and she would do anything to have Dean. _She said that_ _Dean Winchester only belonged to her and if she couldn't have Dean then no one else could_. He uttered, “She would have hurt you if I never left. She somehow found out about my visit to the local obstetrician and threatened to hurt my unborn child too. I didn’t know what else to do!”

“You could have come to me, Cas! We could have talked about it and done something!” Dean felt irritation simmer under his skin. “Who is this **she** , Cas?”

 _This was it_. Castiel took a deep breath and replied, “Lisa Braeden".

Deans heart skipped a beat, an unpleasant stirring started in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but blurt out, “Lisa Braeden is my girlfriend, Cas. We have been dating for at least a year now". But, she didn’t seem like someone who would do this to him. _Was she?_

Castiel felt his heart collapse. Tears clouding his eyes, as he'd never felt so much sadness before. _Dean had moved on with the very person who threatened to come between him and Dean_. He felt his entire face droop, whispering, “You and Lisa are dating now. She finally got what she wanted.”

Dean saw how shaken Castiel was. There was heartache written all over Castiel's face and it broke him to see the man like this. _What scared him now more than ever was the fact that he is dating someone who may have had a hand in breaking up his marriage._ But what if it wasn’t true? _Could Castiel be lying to save face?_ He knew Lisa, personally, and she was an amazing gal. “Cas, how do I know that what you’re saying is true?”

Castiel’s heart cried in agony. _Dean doubted him_. But, how could the man not, seeing as he had been the deceitful one all this time. It was so difficult to admit, “I have no proof. There are no witnesses. She always found me and threatened me- verbally- many times. She has had her eye on you for quite some time, Dean".

Dean really was at a crossroads. _He really didn't know what to think or who to trust._ He thumbed at the bridge of his nose, “I'm sorry Cas, but I'm having a hard time believing or trusting you, right now. It just all seems too plain”.

“She threatened to end my child, Dean! She is a two faced woman!”

Dean felt his anger coming back in, “Lisa has been there for me ever since you left Cas! Ever since my mom suffered and passed! She has been nothing but supportive!”

 _Mary is dead?_ Nevertheless, he was more affected by the fact that Lisa had her hooks sunk deeply into his husband. He could feel more tears falling down his cheeks, studying his fiddling fingers, “Are we ever going to have a chance to be together again? To start afresh?”

Dean honestly felt those words hit him square in the chest. _In the heart._ He felt his own stubbornness overtake him, “For now, I don't know if **me and you** can be what we once were. However, that doesn't mean I will not take care of my son nor love him even less. I want Ben to receive all the love in the world from both you and I, under my roof. You are welcomed to stay here, but- “.

“But what Dean?” He trembled out, feeling his heart thudding against his chest. 

“But, I think we carry on doing so **not** as a married couple”, Dean felt himself shiver out. He needed to move on- he didn’t feel like he wanted to hold on to a past that was painful. _Castiel was his painful past and Ben was his future._

“You want a divorce?” Castiel uttered lifelessly. “Do you hate me that much?”

Dean swallowed the thickness in his throat, emotions swirled in his chest, “I don't hate you Cas. I love you very much, but, what I've been through...I don't know if I can go on and keep looking over my shoulder, just to make sure you haven't left me again”.

Castiel swiped at his tears, pleading, “Dean, please don't do this! We can work on rebuilding trust and our bond. We still both love each other so much, so we need to try, at least. I promise I will tell you everything and never leave you again!”

Dean was tempted. “I don't know, Cas. But, you leaving, has hardened my heart". 

Castiel nodded and felt more tears roll down his cheeks. _He's never cried so much before._ He studied the floor, “Then, I guess I cannot win your heart back? I will stay until I find a job”. Castiel got up, rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and made one of the most hardest decisions he has ever had to make in his entire life, “Ben can stay with you. He deserves a bright future and a loving stable home. You, John, Sam can give him that". Castiel made his way out of what was once he and Dean’s bedroom closing his ears to Dean calling his name. _He felt nothing- nothing- right now. And he deserved it!_

Dean felt the whole world collapse under his feet. _Fuck, had he just screwed up? Could he give Castiel a second chance? Did Castiel just surrender Ben to him?_ His gut told him that he had to get to the bottom of things. _And maybe, that meant asking his girlfriend, Lisa, exactly what the fuck was going on._

_Should Dean Winchester believe in second chances?_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Question- Does Cas deserve a second chance?  
> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos! Inspire me to keep writing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Dean-Ben time...

Dean gently pushed open the door to Ben’s room. He took a peek in and saw that the little one was seated up on the bed, fiddling with a stuffed toy angel with a halo. He cleared his throat, “Hey buddy. Can I come in?”

Dean wasn’t sure why he wanted to seek his son out. But after the conversation he just had with Cas, he could only think of one person he wanted to be around. _Sweet little Ben._ Of course, he half expected the kid to be asleep, however, looks like the kid isn’t feeling it- right now. _The kid was in a foreign room and house after all._

Ben just stared at his daddy- curious. But, after a while replied, “Ok”.

Dean smiled widely. “Thank you”. Before he walked in and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He rubbed a palm down the plain blue sheet, commenting, “Looks like we’ll have to get you some sheets that have a few drawings or cartoon characters on it, huh?” He raised a brow at his curious green eyed 3 year old, “What type of sheets do you like, bud?”

Ben squinted his eyes trying to think, while hugging his stuffy angel to his chest. He hummed, “Um- I really like angels and bumblebees”.

Dean chuckled, “So you want either an angel or bumblebee covered sheet”. He nodded, “Sounds awesome!” He added, “You know, I like angels too. My momma used to say angels were always looking out for me”.

“Really!” Ben smoothed a hand down his stuffed toy angels head, “Mhmm. My nanna says that to me too. She visits me whenever I feel upset and says angels were watching over me. And, she sings me ‘hey Jude’ to make me smile again”.

_What? No, it couldn’t be right?_

Nevertheless, Dean’s curiosity won the better of him. He asked, “What’s your nanna’s name, bud?”

“Mary”.

Dean felt his heart squeeze and tears well up his eyes _. His momma was watching over his son- like an angel from up above._ He replied thickly, “Well, I think that’s awesome that Nanna Mary looks out for you, buddy”.

“Mhmm. Nanna Mary always visits me in my dreams when Jace hits papa too”, Ben admitted a little sadly.

That brought Dean back to the fact that Castiel hadn’t told him about his abusive relationship. It made his blood boil to think that his sweet baby had been subjected to such a toxic environment. If there was something he was mad at Cas about- it was this! He would need to get to the bottom of Cas and Jace abusive relationship. However, from his side, he wanted his son to know that he was sorry for hurting his papa. Dean said, “Ben, I want to say sorry for scaring you and papa earlier. I shouldn’t have done that. Will you accept my apology?”

Ben tilted his head, studying his teary eyed daddy. “I forgive you daddy”.

Dean felt a tear drop down his cheek, “Thank you, baby”.

Ben felt sorry for daddy because he was crying. He wanted to comfort daddy, so he asked, “Daddy, can I give you a hug? You need one”.

 _Oh heck! His kid was pure! And, he loved it!_ His heart was completely ruined for this sweet boy before him. He nodded and replied in a shaky emotion filled voice, “Yes baby. I think I need a big hug from you right now”.

Ben placed his stuffy angel down on the bed and crawled into his daddy’s lap. He laid his ear on daddy’s chest so he could hear daddy’s heartbeat and wrapped his small arms around daddy. He smiled, “I loves you, daddy”.

Dean cradled his son’s head, holding this little human he and Cas had created out of love, close to his heart. He laid a kiss on the top of his son’s head, murmuring, “I love you so much, Ben. So, so, much”.

They just sat there, hugging for a good two minutes in complete silence. Then, Ben pulled out of the hug and looked up at his daddy, “Daddy, can you teach me to ride horses?”

Dean chuckled, thumbing at his little one’s freckled cheek. “Of course, baby boy. How’s tomorrow sound?”

Ben was super excited. He bounced on his tush, squealing out, “Yeah!”

Dean found the center and heart of his whole word. _Benjamin Winchester._

**

Castiel decided to take a walk- get some fresh air. As he did, he spotted the cabin just to the side of the Winchester home. He remembered who lived there. _Rufus Turner_. A very close friend to John Winchester. Rufus and John grew up together, worked the farm together, watched each other get married and have kids. _They are practically family._ Rufus was also a great man. He was curious though as to why he didn’t see Rufus around today. The man was usually wherever John was.

Castiel walked up the front door and knocked on it. “Um- Rufus? Are you in there?”

“Come in boy”. A rusty voice sounded from inside.

Castiel proceeded in. When his eyes landed on Rufus, he couldn’t help but gasp in shock. Rufus entire right side of his face was scarred very badly. It was healed, but still looked horrific and painful.

Rufus uttered, “A bear got me good when I was trying to interrupt its meal. It had killed one of the sheep. I learned the hard way to never come in between a bear and its meal”.

Castiel asked, “When did this happen?”

“Last year, close to Christmas”.

“I’m sorry Rufus”. Castiel walked over and sat on the chair by the man’s bed. “Is there anything you want me to get you or do for you?”

Rufus smiled warmly. “You’re still the same, kind hearted, Castiel that I know. Your company is all I need. I have a lot of stories to share and I’m betting you do too”.

Castiel always felt like Rufus was a father to him. _Even more so than John_. The man was always so inviting, welcoming and taught him many things he didn’t know. Rufus Turner even showed him how to handle a gun- as well as how to shoot it. _Something Dean didn’t approve of_.

Castiel nodded, “Indeed, I have many things to share with you Rufus. I may need your fatherly advice”.

Rufus smiled, “I’m here for you and it’s great to see you back here boy”.

**

John watched silently. He couldn’t help but smile, genuinely, for the first time in three and a half years, as he watched how Dean had his grandson, Ben, seated up on his shoulders. The little one was giggling and enjoying himself atop his daddy’s shoulders- keeping a hold on his daddy’s head- while Dean had a grip on the little ones feet.

Dean had taken Ben outside the house, standing under this tree that was located just a few meters to the left. And there on the tree was Dean’s tree house- _well a tree house that Dean used to spend a lot of his time in when he was a child._

John stood on the porch and listened in on the father- son conversation, and, it honestly melted his heart.

“Daddy, can you help me fix this tree house?”

“Of course, bubs”. Dean saw that yes the tree house needed its wood replaced as well as a new paint job. “We’ll also make it big enough for both of us to fit in, ok?”

Ben was super excited! _He never had a tree house before!_ He asked, “Daddy, can papa join us in the tree house too? And, can you teach papa to ride horses too?”

Dean’s heart cringed, however, he still kept that smile on his face. “Of course baby”.

John watched as Dean took his son for a walk around the fenced paddocks. John knew that his son was the bravest and kindest person out there and the last thing he ever wanted was for Dean to suffer the same heartache that he did, after Castiel left.

John made up his mind. He wanted all the information from Castiel- _face to face._ He was a father to Dean, and he still was going to protect his son, no matter what. He promised his beloved, Mary, that he would always take care of their boys.

 _John was going to keep his promise_.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to add in some cuteness after all the other past dramatic chapters to touch on Dean and Ben's growing relationship.
> 
> Please feel free to add comments and/or Kudos. Plus, I'd like to thank a few readers (You know who you are) for giving me a few ideas that I have used in this chapter :) Please keep inspiring me :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sighs *real sorry if it ain't well written* I've had a horrible day and I'm just feeling like crap. I swear the world is out to get me. 
> 
> Enjoy your read.

Castiel hadn't told Dean much about Lisa. Everything that led up to him leaving Dean 3 and a half years ago- was traumatic and terrifying in it’s own sense.

 _Sure, Castiel should have trusted Dean. Sure, he should have done something about Lisa's threats._ But, the woman was rich and powerful. Her family had everyone under their beck and call.

Now, things had to come out. And, he was going to, to Rufus and John.

The two men sat down by him. John pat Castiel lightly on the shoulder, “It's ok Castiel. Tell us what happened between Lisa and you. Help us understand why you had to do what you did".

Castiel took a deep breath and decided to start from when it all began. “When we were in highschool, I was known as the geek who was antisocial and mostly buried in his books. Lisa was the head cheerleader, popular and could get anything she ever wanted. Dean was also popular, handsome, every persons dream guy". He huffed, “I found Dean handsome, but, I knew that I was like a fly on the wall- no one would notice me, certainly not Dean”.

“But he did ask you out, eventually", John still remembered how his son couldn't stop talking about this nerdy guy he found attractive. _His eldest talking about those magical blue eyes_. Dean was enthralled and slowly getting addicted to Castiel.

“Yes, he did”. Castiel smiled. “You can imagine my shock when Dean had chosen me to be his prom date. And at first, I thought that it was all just a game, but, Dean surprised me. He made me fall head over heels for him".

Rufus nodded, rubbing the underside of his chin, “And I bet Lisa wasn't too thrilled about it?”

“No she was extremely upset that Dean had chosen me instead of her. And that only made her worse. Her and her posse started bullying me when Dean wasn't around. She had threatened to destroy me- and that included my college application if I ever opened my mouth to Dean. So, I didn't”. He shrugged, “Nevertheless, despite Lisa telling me to leave Dean, I chose to ignore her and stay. That really ticked her off more".

“And you continued dating, till you got married", John smiled.

“Yes. Three years of dating after highschool. At 21 Dean asked me to be his husband. And, I said yes”. Castiel still remembered how Dean had asked him at the fair- knelt in front of everyone and asking for his hand in marriage. _It was the sweetest moment in his entire life._ But, underneath his happiness was a growing fear- no one knew about. _Not even Dean._ Lisa didn't leave him alone after highschool. No, she ensured to continue making his life a living hell and there was nothing he could do about it. He murmured, “Everyone- including all the law enforcers- was under the Braeden's payroll".

“Many saw me and immediately started tormenting me. They warned me not to tell Dean. Lisa told me to leave Dean. But, I didn't. Then, after a year of marriage, I found out that I'm pregnant. The obstetrician I was seeing was probably under the Braeden's payroll too. Lisa was alerted the instant I was found with child".

John commented, “I can imagine that that pissed her off even more".

“Yes. So much so, that she held a gun to my pregnant baby bump.” Castiel felt his heart squeeze, “She threatened my unborn child. She said that it had gone too far and that I needed to leave Dean or else..”.

“Or else what?” Rufus probed.

“Or else, she will find a way to kill my unborn baby, as well as, Dean. And apparently, she had some men working for Dean on the farm that was under her payroll too. She had stated that one word from her and they would end Dean. It doesn't even matter if she was in love with Dean”. 

“So she gave you an ultimatum?” Rufus guessed.

Castiel nodded. He still remembered the big bulky men that stood by Lisa's sides- eyeing him like they couldn't wait to rip him apart. “Yes, the baby or Dean". He wiped at his tears, “I chose my unborn child".

“And Dean?” John probed. “What happened the night you up and left, Castiel?”

“I told Dean that I didn't love him no more. I told him that everything was a lie- that my love for him had been a lie". He choked out, “I had to break Dean to save his life. I didn't have any choice, otherwise, someone could get hurt”. He sighed, thumbing at the bridge of his nose, “I know that’s no excuse, but, even if Dean would say that the option was for us to start afresh somewhere- I know- in my heart that Lisa will follow and end up hurting someone".

John understood where Cas was coming from. Things didn't seem right whenever Lisa was around. _Heck even Mary wasn't fond of seeing the girl around Dean._ Plus, not forgetting that Lisa was the daughter of the notorious **Zachariah Braeden.** He was known as a ruthless man- and over the grapevine- he had heard that the man had killed a few. Dean didn't seem to notice anything weird with Lisa though- and that troubled him. “So, you left my son heartbroken?”

“I didn't have a choice", Castiel admitted. He still remembered Dean's distraught, grief stricken face. _Castiel was a monster._ “So, I left and settled in the town of Sioux Falls".

“There, you met someone?” Rufus asked.

“Not right off the bat. It was after two years- when Ben was two”. Castiel glanced down at his fiddling fingers, “Jace reminded me so much of Dean. And, I missed Dean so dearly, but I knew I still couldn’t come back to Butte. So, I did something reckless. I began dating Jace".

“Was he abusive from the start?” Rufus gestured to the black eye on his face. 

“No. Not until two months ago.” Castiel licked his lips, “But, I made sure he never touched Ben”. 

“Why did you stay Castiel?” John probed. “You could have gone elsewhere, even if it weren’t here.”

Castiel shook his head, “And where would I go John? I had nowhere else- I had no money, no other family. I had been fired because I hadn’t been showing up to work for the past month and a half. I couldn't come here because I was still chicken shit scared. I still am, even when I’m here. I know that Lisa will find out soon that my son and I are back".

John asked, “Then, why did you come back anyways?”

“Because, I made a promise to Ben that we would leave if Jace became abusive. I had no money in my pockets except for what little I had hid away and saved. This time, I knew I had no choice but to come back here, or else, my kid will suffer. I had to stow my worries and self-centeredness and make the tough call. I knew that I had to make a very smart one- so I had enough for a ticket to Butte. I hadn’t told Jace about Butte- so I’m hoping that it’ll be safe here".

“You think Jace will come after you?” Rufus narrowed his eyes.

Castiel felt his heart beat increase. “He will come after me and he will find me. The only thing is, his beef is with me- he won't dare hurt my child. He has never laid a hand on Ben, and I hope he never does". He shook his head, burying his face into the palms of his hands, “I'm such a horrible person. I am the worst type of parent in the whole world".

John sympathized with Castiel- he really felt the confusion and pain of the man before him, however, he needed to ask the tough questions, because, this was also about his son, Dean. He contemplated what to say, before stating, “Castiel, I am truly glad that you decided to return. I am thankful for a grandson. However, I must ask you something. What do you want from Dean? What are your expectations from my son, now that you’re here? Because, let me tell you, he has been hurt real bad by your decision to leave".

Castiel felt himself go numb. It was a fair question and John deserved the truth. He met the older Winchesters eyes, “Honestly John, I don't expect anything from Dean- not for me. I am not here to force Dean into choosing me. I know what I did was wrong- I know I made him feel like he was at fault. I know that I acted as if I couldn't trust Dean when I chose not to reveal anything to him. But, this was never about trust, this was about what I could do to protect my husband. The man I loved. This was also about protecting my child. And, I wanted to turn back the instant I left, I have contemplated returning to Dean- the two years before I met Jace. But fear kept me at bay. Fear that one day, I could lose Dean and Ben, both”. He swiped at the tear that rolled down his cheek, “But, I don't know how to describe it. I just- I had to come back. I didn't know where else to go or what to do. I've always been lost John. I have always been a coward, but when I looked into my son's eyes the last time Jace hit me- I knew. I just knew- I couldn't keep Ben away from Dean anymore. I'd rather die".

John smiled sadly at Cas, “You have been through alot Castiel”. 

“Most of which is my fault”, Castiel acknowledged. “I just- I’m just happy that Ben is here with his father”.

Castiel shrugged and said, “I ask only one thing from you John".

“What is it son?”

“Lisa. Now that Ben is with Dean- I don't want Ben to get hurt because of her". Castiel knew he had no right to mess with Dean's personal life- but as a concerned parent- he would just put it out there. 

“I will find out a few things, Castiel. I for one never liked the woman”. 

Castiel nodded, “Just be careful, please?”

Rufus clapped one on Castiel’s shoulder, “Don't worry kid. Times have changed and I have a few trusted people in the police department that can do a little digging of their own. That'll keep John in the clear".

John teased his good friend. “Thanks old man".

“Excuse me! This old man can still hang his bad foot up your ass!” Rufus scoffed.

John and Castiel chuckled. 

It was a good minute before John asked, “So, what will you do now, Castiel? What will happen to you and Dean?”

Castiel thumbed at the loose thread on his tee. “I don't know John. I guess I’ll try find work. As for Dean and I- whatever Dean is comfortable with is ok with me. He deserves the last say. He has every right to”. He refused to tell John about Dean contemplating divorce- maybe Dean will tell his father in the right time.

Right now, Castiel didn't see himself as important.

Ben and Dean were all that mattered. He just felt that if he ever got caught in the crossfires- no one would care. That's his life- a life that always knew pain.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finds out about Ben and Castiel...

Lisa planned an impromptu visit _. It has been 2 days since she's seen Dean!_ And, she was missing her lover real bad. Then, there was the other reason- Dean had seemed like he was avoiding her. He didn’t call nor text her at the usual times i.e. every morning, midday and night before bed. Sure, she knew that he was probably busy- _like he had mentioned in one of his recent texts-_ but, it just didn’t seem right. 

_Dean still made time for her- always!_

Lisa drove her Chevrolet truck to the Winchesters farm. She made sure to wear her favorite jean shorts that always made Dean drool, her thin strapped white top and her mid calf high boots. She also carried a secret weapon- _Apple pie!_

Lisa parked her truck just by the barn, grabbing the pie and hopping off. Her eyes were already scanning the pristine looking farm for the man she craved. And lo behold, just up ahead, in the large meadow- where the horses grazed, was Dean- looking all ruggedly handsome in his Jean’s, red checkered flannel over a black tee and his occasionally used, brown leathered safety boots. 

But, Lisa suddenly stopped in her tracks- her own excitement short lived. Somehow, she didn’t feel good nor happy when she spotted Dean standing beside his favorite white and brown horse, ‘ _Darla_ ', his hand supporting the back of a child who was giggling while saddling the horse. Lisa watched with the eyes of a vulture as Dean laughed along with the kid, walking the horse as slow as he could. As disgusting as it made her feel- _she could tell there was something precious between Dean and the kid._

A kid that clearly seemed to resemble Dean in his baby pictures.

 _No!_ Lisa's heart jolted. _This couldn’t be! Could it?_ She didn’t have anyone working on the farm as her eyes and ears anymore- apparently, they had left for greener pastures. _Uh whatever!_ Otherwise, she would have been alerted about this current development.

Then, Lisa heard something horrid. The little kid decided to squeal out, “Daddy! Can I comb Darla's hair!?” The kid began smoothing his hand down the horse's hairs on the nape of her neck. “She's nice!”

Lisa growled and narrowed her eyes at Dean- who decided to heave the little brat off the horse and bouncing him in his arms, “Of course, son. She also needs a bath".

“Oh!!!! I WANNA BATH HER!!!!!” The kid had bulbous eyes and a smile that could melt the world. _A true heartbreaker like his dad._

Lisa itched to throw the pie at Dean and that little brats face! She raised her chin high and stomped over to the duo- _who were still oblivious to her presence._ **How dare this happen!** She crept into the meadow as quiet as a mouse. When she was close enough, she slapped on a smile and in her sweetest voice, called out, “Dean! Honey!”

Dean was so immersed in his son's contagious and bubbly happiness that he almost missed Lisa’s overly warm voice. _Oh crap!_ He had successfully avoided her for two days, mostly because he was occupied with his kid and Castiel. _Well, mostly his kid_. He really didn’t feel the need nor urge to see her, and he seriously didn’t have the energy to be happy around her- _so yeah_ , its best he stayed back in the farm and teach his son about horses, sheep’s, plus, get to take his baby for a stroll around the area and help him pick out a few colors of paint, from their toolshed, for their father-son tree house.

Dean wasn’t going to waste any more time when it came to his son. _He already missed the first 3 years_.

 _So, yeah_. Dean dreaded Lisa finding out, however, now that he was standing before her, watching her struggle to keep her smile- he decided that he didn’t care if she found out about his baby or not. _Even if she found out about Castiel- his husband being back too._ Yeah! Cas still made him feel weak in the knees and forget all else. But, that'll be his secret for now, whilst he and his husband sorted out some stuff. He felt his son's arms slide tighter around him, asking, “Daddy, who's that?”

Before Dean could answer, Lisa blurted in a _not so_ friendly tone, “I'm your daddy's girlfriend!”

Ben didn’t like her, immediately stating, “You’re not nice!” _She looked like a meanie!_ Ben pointed at Lisa, “You stay away from my daddy and my papa!”

Dean was kinda at a loss for words as an effect of his sons outburst. He hugged his son close, laying a kiss on his sons scrunched forehead, asking his kid, “Baby, you ok?” Right now, he didn’t like seeing Ben so….on edge. It made him uncomfortable. _Shit, the kid looked like him when he wanted to ring someone's neck._

Lisa found the kids cheekiness very threatening- seeing as Dean was completely trying to comfort his son- INSTEAD OF TELLING THE BRAT OFF AND COMFORTING HER! She deliberately slammed her tray of pie to the ground, “Don't you talk to me like that, you little brat!”

Ben immediately buried his face into Dean's shoulder ,letting out a whimper while trembling. _Now that just pissed Dean off_! He grit his teeth, trying to reign in his temper, so as not to scare his baby further. “Lisa. I think you should leave".

Lisa balked, hands on her hips, “Excuse me! You tell that brat to speak to me with respect Dean Winchester! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!”

“AND HE IS MY SON!” Dean wasn’t a man who would raise his voice to any woman- but man Lisa was grating on his nerves. He lowered his tone, cuffing his son's ear delicately to block out hearing anything else, “Lisa, just leave. I’ll speak with you later".

“Dean you should prioritize me! NOT HIM!”

 _Dean couldn’t believe this woman!_ He shook his head, eyeing her with disappointment, “If you’re asking me to choose between my son and YOU…Well…all I can tell you is that you’ll be on the losing end. I won't tolerate anyone talking to my kid the way you just did. And you better show some respect too! That spoilt rich girl persona of yours is showing!” _Yeah Dean could be a cold hearted son of a bitch too! No one dared decide to come between him and someone he loved._

For the first time, Lisa felt her heart thumping out of fear against her chest. Dean had never behaved like this before her! _This was not good!_ Lisa decided to strike at Dean’s weak point, “What would your mother say if she saw you behaving like this with your own girlfriend, Dean!”

The mention of his mom always made his heart churn. He still was going through the grief over the loss of his mother- so yeah. He felt his throat thicken and he was about to once again remind Lisa to leave- amid a little emotionally and shakily, but, someone else decided to interfere. 

_Actually two people._

Castiel and John. 

“Mary never liked you anyway, Lisa! You were someone she saw as ill- mannered, arrogant, full of pretense and un- family like! Heck I get what she meant! So right now, why don't you act like a mature adult and get off my property! I will not take people harassing my son and grandchild lightly".

John who had heard the commotion had immediately came to his sons rescue- not even flinching an inch as he told the spoilt Lisa off.

Meanwhile, Castiel was more concerned about his own child and hurriedly made his way over to Dean, standing by his tensed up husbands side, combing his fingers through his kids hair and murmuring, “Baby, you ok? Wanna come to papa?”

Ben shook his head and hugged his daddy harder, “No. I want daddy".

Dean heard Ben and hugged his son closer. He watched as Lisa shot Castiel a hard look- _as if she knew him_ \- yup that’s when he remembered what Cas had admitted about Lisa threatening the blue eyed man. Dean felt his blood boil, “Lisa, get off my property! NOW!”

“Dean! Castiel is trying to turn you against me! He always has been! Having that kid! Marrying you! He is nothing!”

Castiel swallowed and couldn’t even meet her eyes. _He was that scared_. He found himself holding his sons hand- gazing into his baby's green eyes for comfort. 

Dean shook his head, “NO! Now I see!” He would have to talk to Sam when he returns from his _out of town romantic trip_ with his boyfriend- _Sam would see to the legal side of things_ \- for the protection of his kid and Cas. His gut told him that Lisa wasn’t right- and his momma always taught him to trust his gut. 

Lisa folded her arms along her chest, “You will never be happy, Dean!”

Dean barked, “LEAVE!”

Ben whined, “Daddy". _He didn’t like hearing daddy angry._

Dean cradled his son close and turned his back on Lisa. He met Castiel's tired, blue, glassy eyes, murmuring, “Let’s go inside and get our son into a warm bath".

Castiel nodded, “Ok Dean".

John had never been more prouder of his boy- _Dean was taking a stand for his little family_. Lisa- John would definitely keep an eye on. Times have changed- and the Braeden's have enemies too- people who were willing to spill the beans on them. 

John Winchester knew just where to start.

With his good old friend, _Bobby freaken Singer._

_Surrogate father to Dean and Sam, plus best damn cop in the whole state._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cute...

Dean sat on the sofa, feeling so guilty inside. Never had he thought that his own girlfriend- _more like ex- girlfriend-_ would treat his kid in that ill manner. Yes, initially, he planned on Ben meeting Lisa- _one day_ \- however, that was definitely off the table now. 

Lisa had just revealed her true colors and it shocked Dean to the very core. _Was he really blinded by his own heartache and craving to feel loved again, that he practically dated the woman who supposedly ended he and Cas marriage? How he never knew was frustrating in it’s own way!_

Ben saw that daddy wasn’t really listening to his story. He quietened down and asked, “Daddy, you ok?”

Dean came too when a tiny hand cupped his cheek. He smiled down at his little one who was seated on his lap. “Yes baby. I’m ok".

“Don't think of the meanie lady, daddy! Think of papa!” 

Dean felt his heart thrum in warmth. His kid could probably see right through him- _much like his mother could._ Mary saw through him and definitely saw through Lisa. He thumbed at his sons cheek, “Ok bubs.”

Ben leaned forward and laid his head on daddy's chest, “Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“Do you loves my papa?”

Dean swallowed. _Well, that was a sudden and unexpected question from a 3 year old_. However, the answer wasn’t really that hard to pinpoint. _Because of Castiel, he had a son._ There was so many other things he was thankful to Castiel for, but, right now, he was most grateful for his kid. He combed his fingers through his sons sandy blonde hair, murmuring, “I love your papa very much, baby".

Ben smiled into his daddy's t- shirt. “That’s nice”. He then says, “Papa loves you too".

Dean felt his heart literally skip a beat. All he could do was scratch his sons scalp lightly and mutter, “yeah?”

Ben sounded sleepy as he replied, “Yeah...I know it".

Dean peered at his son, to see that his little angel had closed his eyes for a nap. He studied his sons peaceful look- his kid was resilient and strong- immediately bouncing back despite Lisa's confrontation. _This little human was his!_ Appearance wise, Ben was all him, but, in the matter of heart and mind, Ben was all Cas.

Castiel quietly asked, “Is he asleep?” 

“Yeah he is". Dean met Cas still glassy and tired blue eyes. The man had some flour in his hair, which made him chuckle, “You baking or something?” _Yeah, because Cas was just like his mom, Mary, in that department._

Castiel never had Dean look at him with admiration in his eyes, since he arrived. It was refreshing to see that his husband may still carry some care for him, nevertheless, he wasn’t going to get too ahead of himself. He shrugged, “I thought I'd make us some freshly baked apple pies. Your father says Bobby and Ellen will be stopping by for supper, tonight".

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Cas. Thank you". 

Castiel smiled lightly, feeling his cheeks heat up, “Um- you're welcome, Dean”. He thumbed back towards the kitchen, “I better get back to baking, then".

Dean nodded. Before, Cas could go far, he found himself saying, “Cas, we need to talk more about what happened today and many other things, when you’re free".

Castiel aimed him worried, yet, understanding eyes, “Ok Dean". 

If there was one thing Dean felt in his gut, it was that he was willing to try. _How could he not?_ Divorce, just didn’t sit right with him- _after getting to witness how Lisa eyed Cas with so much contempt, followed by yelling out all that she knew. Plus, she would love to see he and Cas get a divorce- he wasn't going to let her have the last say._

For Ben too- he'd try. 

But, first, he needed some honest answers from Castiel. They needed to have a much more healthier discussion.

_It was unavoidable and certainly inevitable._

**

Bobby and Ellen were engulfed in Winchester hugs the moment they walked into the Winchester living room. _First, John, then Dean_. 

Then, Bobby and Ellen were introduced to Castiel- _a shocker for both-_ seeing as they believed that Castiel would never return- but, a delightful sight , nonetheless. 

Ellen almost melted into a puddle of goo when she was finally introduced to little Ben- who was currently comfortably carried in his daddy’s arms. She clasped at her heart, “Oh my! He's a spitting image of you, Dean!” 

Dean beamed proudly, “Yeah he is!” He rubbed his sons back, “Ben, I'd like you to meet Ellen. She's like a momma to daddy".

Ben shyly asked, “So you’re my nana?”

Ellen nodded with a beaming smile, “Yes I am sweetheart. Nana Ellen!”

Ben smiled happily, showing all his baby teeth. “That’s awesome!”

Then, came Bobby's voice, “Well, well. Who might this little tyke be?”

Bobby took in the kids features- _definitely a spitting image of Dean_. And the way the kid held on to Dean _like a lifeline_ could only melt a hardened mans heart.

John had mentioned Dean’s son in a brief _over the phone_ conversation today, but, he had to see the kid to believe it. He smiled at the kid who eyed him with green eyed curiosity.

Ben, studied this scruffy man before him. _Was this a good man?_ He decided to ask, “Are you a good man, Mr.?”

Bobby could read the underlying protectiveness in the kids solid green eyes. It made him think alot about Dean- when he was trying to figure someone out. _Hmm? Maybe, it ran in the Winchester men's gene's? It was a good quality though._ He pulled out his badge from the back pocket of his jeans and held it out to the kid, “Yes I believe I am a good man, kid. Here, I can prove it to you".

Dean bounced his son in his arms, whispering into Ben's ear, “Go on baby. You can take grandpa Bobby's badge".

Ben gently picked up the golden badge and studied it. “What’s this?”

“Its a cop badge, kid", Rufus clarified, carefully lifting his feet onto the tea table. “All police officers carry one".

Ben's eyes widened, “Woah!” The more he studied the badge, the more questions developed. Ben handed the badge back over to the scruffy man in a blue trucker cap. “What’s your name?”

“Well, I’m Bobby".

Dean added, “Bobby is also like a father to me, son. He is also nana Ellen’s husband".

_Another grandpa! Wow!_

Ben nodded, “So, you’re my 2nd grandpa!?” 

Bobby had never thought he'd have a grandchild- _ever_. Particularly, after he and Ellen’s daughter, Jo, had sworn off kids- preferring to live a single life. This feeling brewing inside him made him feel so relieved and _dang it-_ EMOTIONAL. His eyes pooled lightly with tears, trying to keep his voice steady as he replied, “Yes, I'm your grandpa Bobby".

Ben liked his grandpa Bobby. _He was a cool grandpa._ He tilted his head, “Will you keep me, daddy, papa, grandpa John and uncle Rufus safe- grandpa Bobby?” _Bobby assumed Sam and Gabe weren’t mentioned because the kid probably never met them yet._

Anyway, that really didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that this kid was placing trust in him- and honestly, he felt so honored and determined to look after this precious little jewel. He replied with a thickness in his voice, “Of course little one. I promise to keep you safe. Always".

Castiel watched in silence as his son practically quizzed Bobby before everyone- _who happened to be muffling their laughs._ Ben was certainly getting bold and developing a little sass. It only broke his heart, because he knew, his son was cautious as a result of all that he had experienced. _Despite that, his kid was also very intelligent._

 _The last say was with Ben_. Everyone in this room, including Ellen and Bobby, knew it. 

After a few seconds, Ben beamed the brightest of Dean Winchesters inherited, heart stopping smile, sticking out his tiny hand, “The names Ben! And I’m your grandson! Hi grandpa Bobby!”

Bobby could hear his heart beating in his ears. He finally let go of the breath he was holding, choosing to ignore wiping at the tear that rolled down his cheek, in favor on grasping the tiny, soft hand before him. He gave the kid a gentle handshake and replied, “Nice to meet you, Ben. My grandson".

Ben ended up giggling and blushing as he shook grandpa Bobby's hand, which in turn, made everyone laugh along. Ben was so shy that he buried his face into his daddy's shoulder. 

Dean smiled and pecked his sons head, while meeting Castiel's eyes. He asked, “Ben, are you ok baby?” His tummy fluttered as Castiel all but smiled back at Ben and he.

Ben giggled into his shoulder once more, nodding, “Mhmm! I happy, daddy".

Dean hugged his baby close and walked towards Castiel who was just watching them with so much fondness. Dean huskily murmured, “Hi papa?” _That came out a little on the side of flirty._

Ben immediately unburied his head from daddy's shoulder to glance at papa. He repeated what daddy said, _but with excitement,_ “HI PAPA!”

Castiel was kinda flushed right now. Dean's eyes burning into his skin was very distracting. He placed a hand on Dean’s bicep, squeezing it a little and trying to focus on his child- even with butterflies fluttering around in his belly. He lightly pecked his son on the cheek, “Hi baby”.

Ben smiled and tilted his head, “Can we has pie now?”

Dean, including everyone else laughed. Dean ended up commenting, “That’s my boy!”

Castiel could only shake his head fondly, “After dinner, sweetheart”.

Ben turned his pout to daddy. “After dinner daddy".

Dean pecked his son on his cute freckled, button nose. “Yes after dinner, baby. You’ll have the biggest piece!”

Ben beamed happily, clapping excitedly and bouncing in his daddy's arms. “Then, what we waiting for!? Let’s eat!”

Yeah the Winchester- Singer family were going to have a night to remember with sweet Ben to keep them entertained.

_Later, John and Dean would discuss with Bobby, exactly what can be done to bring the Braeden’s to their knees._

_Ain't no one messes with a Winchester and gets away with it!_

_Them's the Winchester House Rules!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finds out more. Castiel lodges a report and Dean is ever supportive :)

Lisa couldn’t believe that Castiel had the nerve to come back into Dean’s life. And now, with that little shit scum- who Dean oh so adores! _Uh! They just ruined everything!_

“Miss. Braeden?” A man's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lisa’s attention shot over to the door. A beaming smile instantly lighting up her face at who she saw standing there. _Fergus McLeod aka. Crowley_. The best damn private detective in this state, and also, an old family friend of the Braeden’s. She asked the man in the expensive black Amani suit, “Did you manage to dig up any information on Castiel?”

Crowley felt proud of himself when he replied, “Yes. Miss. Braeden”. He walked over to the empty chair opposite Lisa and took a seat. He shot her a smirk, “In fact, I found out that Castiel has had quite the shaky life- since leaving Dean. He settled in Sioux Falls and had his child".

“I don't care about that, Crowley! I want to know WHAT OR HOW we can make him pay for returning here!”

Crowley saw Lisa's father in the girl. _All fury, all rage and all murderous_. It's what made the Braeden's terrifying- they could hunt you down and end you. Thus, the need to collect more information than required was necessary. _A great feat to achieve in just two days._ He stated, still as calm as can be, “As a matter of fact, I found out that Castiel had run away from an abusive relationship. From a man, who goes by the name of Jace Masters, and, happens to be real pissed!”

Lisa could only smile. _This was good!_ She probed in an over enthusiastic way, “So, this person must be searching for Castiel and that little brat, hmm?” _Oh how all sorts of ideas were running through her mind._

“Yes. I heard that the man has threatened a few people around the town of Sioux Falls, who have known Castiel for some time. Heck the guy even went down to the shelter for abuse victims!” Crowley shivered at Lisa's cold chuckle.

Lisa leaned forward, “How about we give the poor guy a heads up?”

Crowley knew evil, but, the look of revenge in Lisa's eyes was one of the most shrewdest he's ever seen in all his 20 years as a private detective. Nevertheless, he was paid _not to care_ , so money definitely talks. He responded with a sly smile of his own, “I believe the lad would appreciate your help in finding his beloved Castiel, Miss. Braeden".

Lisa wanted to work with Castiel's boyfriend. The sooner the man, Jace, takes Castiel and that brat away from here, the better. _Then, she can be with Dean again! No freaken problem!_ She stated, “I want you to go over to Sioux Falls and talk to the man. I want him brought over to Butte, where he will reside at my place. Tell him that I will assist him in getting Castiel back, no matter the cost!"

Crowley nodded, “very well, Miss. Braeden".

Lisa smiled. _Castiel and that little brat better enjoy whatever little time they had with Dean._

**

Castiel had decided to file a DVRO against Jace, the next day after the Winchester- Singer family dinner. It was of course, after Bobby had recommended that all steps are taken against the perpetrator. _One was a restraining order that legally protected Castiel and his kid._

Dean had accompanied Castiel to the station- where they were escorted directly to Bobby's office. It was there that Castiel had lodged his complaint and applied for a restraining order. 

Dean had already spoken earlier to Sam, and his brother suggested the same- _to file a DVRO_. He would feel alot more comfortable when Sam returns in another days time. 

Bobby pulled Dean aside while Castiel was being assisted in filling out the necessary forms. “Son, I normally don't condone any forms of violence, however, I feel that learning self defence is essential to all”.

Dean furrowed his brows in confusion, “So, you want me to teach Castiel how to wield something?”

Bobby nodded and without an ounce of hesitation and guilt, replied, “Well, I was thinking more along the lines of schooling your husband on how to use a rifle, shotgun and pistol".

Well this was the countryside. _Learning how to fire a weapon is a basic skill that usually adapted from a childhood age._ Yeah, _hell no_ was he teaching his son how to use a gun! He wouldn’t put that damn dangerous weapon in his kids hands- even when he turned into a teen.

But, for Castiel, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. Dean gnawed at his bottom lip, studying his husband who was deeply concentrated in writing down his statement. He nodded, “I think that’s a great idea, Bobby”. He shrugged, “And maybe I can throw in a few lessons about ‘ ** _weak points on a man._** ”

“Mhmm. And maybe you can grill Ben on safety and what to do if ever faced with a crisis". 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. _He could feel a headache coming._ “You’re right, but, dang it Bobby! I hate that I have to do this! I hate that Ben has to be so cautious because of someone who wants to hurt him! Why can't he just be a kid?” He really wanted to crack his knuckles on Jace's jaw. “Cas ex is a monster! He better think twice about ever coming near my son and my husband!" Yeah he felt that anger in his veins. _He won't be held accountable for his own actions- he swears._

Castiel felt his hand tremble as he signed on the dotted lines. Reporting made him feel scared, as he had never had the courage to do so. _But, then again, he had to do right by his son._ If this was one way to protect he and Ben, then he would take it. He peered over at Dean and Bobby who were engaged in what looked like a serious conversation. He cleared his throat, “Um Dean. Bobby. I’m uh- done".

Dean saw the fear in Castiel's eyes and deep inside he knew that it took his husband alot of courage to report this serious matter to the cops. Particularly, when he knew that Cas was someone who'd just take the hits and not say a word, seeing as the guy was a kind and shy soul. He walked over to Castiel, taking a his seat beside the man. He carefully took Castiel's hands in his, meeting those weary blue eyes, “I’m proud of you, baby. And I got you".

Bobby smiled fondly at the pair. He was seeing the old ‘ _head over heels in love with Castiel'_ Dean slowly resurfacing in his surrogate son. He added, “WE got you Cas. Family always sticks together".

Castiel felt tears in his eyes. He stared back into his husbands green eyed gaze, voice thick as he responded, “Thank you Dean”. He sniffled, and turned his eyes briefly to Bobby, “Thank you Bobby". He then lowered his gaze onto his laps- _he just felt so emotional and afraid to look anywhere else now._

Dean felt like his heart broke when Castiel couldn’t meet his gaze- and he knew exactly _why?_ Castiel was a reserved and very easily intimidated guy, and yes, the man may at times give someone a good telling off, however, would always revert back to his introverted ways.

Dean made up his mind, he wasn't going to let Cas feel like he was unwelcomed, judged and not good enough. _No!_ He carefully placed the tip of his index finger under Cas chin, and carefully nudged the mans chin up, till those beautiful blue orbs were peering, once more, right into his eyes. He smiled shakily, “You know that we love you right? And, you know that **I** love you very much too. Please, don't hide Cas. No matter what, we will get through this. Me, you and Ben".

Castiel’s heart was thumping against his ribcage. He knew that Dean and he still had alot to talk about, but, Dean being here and hearing how much his husband still loved him meant alot to him. It gave him hope. _Truly_. He smiled shakily at his man, taking a chance and running a hand down Dean's two day scruff, “I love you too, Dean”. He added, “So, shall we get back to the farm and Ben?”

Dean felt his heart thrum and he itched to lean in and capture Castiel's _full- pink-soft_ lips between his, but, he knew that this wasn't the right time. _Yet_.

The mention of Ben, had Dean beaming and his heart filling up with joy. He thought of how his son was enjoying some quality time with his grandfather, at this very moment. However, he worried that his old man, may not, have the strength to keep up to his very energetic 3 year old. He chuckled, “Yup! Let’s get back to our son. I wonder what he and his grandfather are up to now?”

Bobby blurted out the text that John had sent 15 minutes ago, “Oh! Johns just teaching the little tyke how to drive his rusty truck around the paddock- before he let's Ben take the wheels, while he shovels hay out the back".

Both Dean and Castiel blurted in unison, “WHAT!?” 

Bobby chuckled as he watched the two, young, panicked and so in love parents, of little Ben, skedaddle out of his office in record time. He shook his head and chuckled.

_Yup! John Winchester had a damn questionable way of babysitting, but, Bobby knew that John would always keep that little one safe._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life! Please keep em coming!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cute Ben...Then, Sam and Gabe arrive with plans of their own...

John had a grand old time babysitting his grandson. All he saw was a 3 year old Dean running around, jumping into puddles of water and eager to learn about farm life i.e. feeding horses, milking cows, herding sheep and learning how to drive John’s red rust bucket around the paddock.

The kid was a fast learner, much like Dean, when he was Ben's age.

John sat the kid in his lap and allowed him to navigate the wheel, whilst they travelled at a slow speed of 20. Just being able to see Ben so overly excited and bubbly behind the wheel was the best feeling ever. 

After Ben's driving lessons, John had decided to text Bobby and inform the man about how he and Ben's day was going so far. He was thinking to add in a little more for humor- which got him texting that he'll allow Ben to drive while he shovels hay out the back of his truck.

That got an immediate response from Bobby.  
 _John Winchester! Do not allow my 3 year old grandson to drive unsupervised behind the wheel! And are you tryna give me a heart attack!?_

John chuckled and replied. _Relax old man! I’m kidding!_

Bobby replied. _I know, ya idjit! I wonder how Dean and Castiel will take it though?_

John cracked a laugh. They'd know that John wouldn’t do such a thing anyway. At least, until Ben’s foot is able to reach the gas paddle- which would be in maybe another two years time. _Kid was kind of tall for his age, much like Dean was._

What John didn’t expect was seeing Castiel and Dean arriving earlier than expected, faces filled with worry as they exited the Impala. Ben, who was now sitting on John's shoulders, immediately squealed out, “Daddy! Papa! You're back!”

Both Dean and Castiel released sighs of relief. Both parents instantly began smiling and heading towards their over excited son, who was bouncing his tush on his granddad’s shoulders. Dean thinks his dad might just crash under the weight- _probably, have a back ache this evening._

But yeah, John was always full of surprises. He was still fit as an ox and could out-do any of his boys physically, any time, anywhere and everything in between. 

John raised a brow at his oldest who looked a tad relieved. He asked, “Where's the fire?” _Yeah he already knew the answer decidedly willing to stay oblivious, nonetheless._

Dean cleared his throat, folding his arms along his chest, “Dad, Ben driving on his own while you shovel hay out the back. Really?”

Castiel decided to stay mum. Actually, he wanted to burst out laughing, seeing as John probably never would allow Ben to take the wheel on his own. He could see John trying to withhold a smile on his face while he listened to Dean.

Ben excitedly blurted, “Grandpa gave me driving lessons daddy! I was awesome!”

“Yes he was!” John heaved his little grandson off his slightly numb and achy shoulders. _Damn his age was catching up with him_. Yeah, it doesn’t matter, he'll still give his grandson shoulder rides anytime of the day.

Ben ran straight into his daddy's arms. Dean heaved his son up and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. Ben giggled so hard, he threw his head back, squealing, “Daddy no! It tickles!”

“Daddy missed his bub!” Dean combed his hand down his sons sandy blonde hair. “So, driving huh?”

“Yup! Grandpa says that I’ll be able to drive when both my feet can reach the gas!”

Dean playfully gasps, “Really!? Well, that sounds fun!” He hugs his son to him and aims an amused brow at his quietly chuckling dad. “Nice one dad. Nearly scared the be-jeezers out of us!”

John smiled and glanced at an equally smiling Castiel. “How did it go down at the station?”

Castiel’s nervousness was slightly building up. “Um- it went as well as it should".

John nodded, contemplating whether or not he should disclose what he had found out today- from another great friend who works as a private detective. But, Ben being here to listen in wouldn’t be so ideal nor healthy for the kid. He said, “Good. Um- however, there is some information that I recently found out, which I want to share with you both. Maybe, get Ben to have a shower and a nap then we can talk. Yeah?”

Dean could read his dad well. _Something was up and maybe not so good._ He rested a palm behind Cas mid back, eyeing his dad with curiosity, “Ok dad. We'll get sonny all settled then we chat".

**

Castiel had served out three cups of coffee- settling down beside his husband. John sat quietly opposite them, just studying them both. The older Winchester decided to speak after a few seconds, “A good friend and private detective has mentioned something disturbing”. He wished that he could just shield his son and son in law from all horrid things, but this couldn’t be kept a secret. He continued, “Lisa hired a private detective by the name of Fergus McLeod aka Crowley to find out information on Castiel".

“What!?” Castiel's heart started to palpitate. “Why!?”

“Its obvious why. She feels threatened by you and Ben”, John answered. 

On the other hand, Dean was fuming. He grit his jaw, “Crowley is a scumbag! Apparently, he thinks he's the best damn private detective in the damn state!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, getting to the more disturbing and heart wrenching details, “Lisa is going overboard with this dad. She says she cares for me, but she's a damn liar!”

John felt for his eldest. Dean has been through so much and to have this just thrown in his face can’t be easy to process. Even, Castiel is someone who has been through even more than his fair share of difficulties. _They both needed a break_. But, first the road is full of rough and tumbles. He said, “There is more”. This earning concerned looks from both Castiel and Dean.

Castiel dreaded finding out more, but it was better he did gather as much information so as to counter whatever evil plan Lisa may be cooking up. So, he took a deep breath and asked, “What else has your private hire found out?”

John got to the point. “Crowley has managed to track down your abusive ex, Jace. Word has it that Lisa is wanting to bring Jace here, so that they can work together in removing Castiel and Ben from here. For good!”

Castiel was in utter shock. Meanwhile, Dean slammed his fist on the table top, “No dad! They can’t do anything to Cas and my son! Who do Lisa and Jace think they are!”

“Dumb shits! That’s what they are!” Came a much softer familiar tone from the door. 

“I second that!” Came the other voice.

Everyone instantly turned to the entrance of the kitchen, seeing Sam and Gabe standing there with their carry bags. Dean leaped out of his chair and went straight for his brother. He pulled the tall man into his arms, voice a little shaky as he said, “Thank heavens you’re back, Sammy!”

Sam could literally feel how tense Dean was. His heart hurt that even during Dean and Cas difficult reunion, there were others like Lisa trying to ruin everything. Sam hugged his brother solidly. He uttered, “Its ok Dean. You’ll all be alright".

Dean felt his heart stir and the tense feeling begin to dissipate slowly. He pulled out of the hug and met his brothers hazel eyes, “Ok Sammy. I believe you". 

Soon, John was hugging his youngest while Dean hugged Gabriel. Sammy then extended his arms out, “come on Castiel. Give your brother in law a hug!” He watched with a heavy heart as Castiel sat quietly by the kitchen table with a small smile on his face. The blue eyed man finally got off his chair and headed over to Sam, finally falling into his embrace. 

“Hello Sam. It’s good to see you".

Sam hugged his brother in law close, “I’m glad you’re back, Cas. Welcome home”.

Castiel had tears pooling in his eyes as he pulled out of the hug. “Thank you, Sam. It certainly is good to be back home".

Sam’s own eyes were pooled in light tears. _Like it or not, this was a happy moment_. Truly. He was happy that Castiel was back. He gestured over to Gabe, “Castiel, please meet my boyfriend, Gabriel Milton".

Castiel tilted his head. _Milton?_ He's heard that name before. Nevertheless, he hugged Sam's boyfriend, “Its a pleasure to meet you, Gabriel". 

Gabriel smiled and responded, “You too, Castiel".

Castiel couldn’t help but ask once he pulled out of the hug. “Please don't mind me asking, but where have I heard your family name before?”

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabe's shoulder while his boyfriend smiled and responded, “Its no problem. Emery Milton is my father".

Castiel’s eyes popped open, “The well renowned gun smith across 5 states- at least?”

Gabriel nodded, “Yup!”

“Your family is known for the power and riches they hold, as well as, the charities that they have donated to".

“Yes. That's true". _The Milton’s have been charitable gun smith’s for nearly 100 years._

Castiel's eyes roamed Gabriel's simple attire. A faded out jeans that’s seen better days and a ‘ _I love baking_ ' t- shirt. “You don't look the part though”. _He'd expected suits and expensive jewellery._

Gabriel shrugged, “Not really into the whole flaunting my wealth scene. I prefer to remain cheeky, humble and low key".

Castiel was definitely liking Gabriel. He was an amazing individual. “I admire and respect that".

Dean liked that Castiel and Gabriel were getting along. He didn’t want to be a killjoy but there were more pressing matters at hand. So, he asked, “What’s the plan, Sammy? What are we going to do about this whole ‘ _Lisa poking her nose into our business_ ’ thing? Because its getting to a damn point where I will do something reckless".

Sammy cut to the chase. He responded in a determined tone, “I will talk to a few of my colleagues and file an arrest warrant for Jace. He has committed crimes of domestic violence and child abuse- so he needs to pay for his vile ways. As for Lisa, I’ll let Gabe handle that". He winked at his smirking boyfriend, “Wanna tell them babe?”

John beat everyone to saying, “Tell us what?” He was seriously interested. _Gabe had a powerful family- so what could that do for them?_

Gabe responded, “Well, I will be talking to my dad about the Braeden’s and their meddlesome daughter. From there, dad can engage the girls father and probably do something about this whole mess Lisa is trying to create”.

“But the Braeden’s are equally powerful", Castiel commented.

“Yes they are. But, my family holds all the cards here. The Braeden's come close to nothing when they are compared to the Milton's. We own the Braeden's and they need us for monetary gain. Well, as of late they do".

Dean was intrigued. “And why do they need monetary gain from you Milton’s?”

“The Braeden’s are broke. My fathers empire is the only one keeping Zachariah Braeden’s meagre empire afloat, as well as, armed with the best weapons out there. They cannot lose my families support".

 _Could this be a possibility?_ Castiel asked, “What makes you think that your dad will agree to sorting out all that’s happening?”

“I’m his favourite child! My father will do anything to keep me happy, even if it means bringing another empire to its knees".

“Its worth a shot", John stated. _This could really be dealt with smoothly without anyone getting hurt in the crossfire._

Gabriel smirked, “Oh it damn well is". _And, he was sure his father could get Zachariah Braeden to tighten that leash on his troublemaking daughter._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it inspires me to keep writing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you to my readers for bearing with the short hiatus.
> 
> Now, Lisa is in for a wakeup call! ;)

The next day, Dean had filed a restraining order against Lisa. The order was quickly processed and approved, before it was to be served out to Lisa.

Bobby had ensured that the town was put on alert for Jace on the grounds of Domestic violence and Child abuse crimes- and if spotted was to be reported immediately to the police department.

Gabe had spoken to his father, voicing his concerns- meddlesome home wreckers were the worst kind of people, aside from murderers, in the gunsmiths eyes, hence, Emery would act swiftly, already setting an appointment with Zachariah Braeden for noon.

_Things were slowly falling into place for the Winchesters and Lisa Braeden had no idea what was coming._

**

Daniel Elkins, was a good friend to John Winchester. Here he sat, within inconspicuously close proximity of the Braeden Mansion. He had one last task to carry out and that was finding out how Emery and Zachariah’s meeting went, plus, what Zachariah would be advising his desperate daughter. Yes, he would eavesdrop on their conversation using high tech equipment. _Christ he loved his job!_

Daniel watched the arrival of Emery Milton to the Braeden property. He watched Zachariah greet Emery Milton by the entrance of his home- with a big, fake smile and handshake. He watched Emery enter the Braeden property before the front door to the Braeden’s home closed behind the gunsmith. _And so it began._ He slipped on his headphones and switched on the device, turned up the volume. He cringed at the static before things became clearer. He smiled when he heard clearly the voices of Emery and Zachariah.

_Time to hear how things went._

**

 **** **One Hour Later….**

Zachariah was trying to keep his composure. Underneath he was embarrassed by the fact that he had been strictly told off by Emery Milton and forewarned about a possible pull out of funding from the Milton’s if he didn’t get his out of control daughter in check. Above all else, he was infuriated with Lisa for meddling so carelessly in such situations and putting this family’s reputation on the line, as well as, compromising their relationship with the Milton’s. There was also the fact that Lisa was spending money that they had to scratch the bottom of the barrel for- _money that they did not have!_

As soon as Emery Milton was seen off, Zachariah’s smile completely faded, to be replaced with a boiling scowl. He barked out, “Kurt!”

The family butler came scuttling out from the living room, looking slightly terrified. “Yes, Mr. Braeden Sir!”

Zachariah grit out, “Fetch my daughter and bring her to my office at once!” He didn’t wait to hear the _‘yes sir’_ from Kurt. Instead, he stomped off in the direction of his office, ready to put his daughter in her place. _He was not going to place this family’s future in jeopardy just for the sake of petty unrequited romance and jealousy._

**

Lisa swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood outside her father’s office door _. Why had her father summoned her? He hardly did that unless it was something urgent- which hardly included her. Maybe he wants to spend some quality time with her?_ She took a deep breath, uttering to herself, “Its ok Lisa. Your daddy puts you above everyone else”.

Lisa twisted the doorknob and entered. Her eyes instantly fell on her father’s figure, reading some sort of ledger book behind his mahogany desk. She cleared her throat, immediately capturing his attention. “Um daddy. You wanted to see me?” _It’s quite irritating how she would always slip into that timid little shy child state whenever she was around her dad. She was a strong independent women for crying out loud! But still, Zachariah always had that underlying aura with him- whereby he could get anyone to cower just by sight alone._

Zachariah signaled for her to come in, as he leaned back on his expensive leather chair, fingers entwined on his lap. “Yes. Come sit child”. _He felt proud that he could still instill a little jolt of fear in his daughter seeing as she looked quite stiff and weary._

Once Lisa was seated on the office chair on the other side of her father’s desk, she asked with a faint chuckle, “So. Dad. What is this about?”

Zachariah remained silent just staring at his beautiful daughter. Oh he wished he could give her anything she wanted, but, right now, with the family’s monetary situation- _which he tried to keep hidden from Lisa_ \- he would have no choice but to warn her. He leaned forward, threaded hands now atop that closed ledger that had all the hard copy financial records. “Lisa. I’m going to cut straight to the chase here. No more beating around the bush. Times are quite hard for our family now”.

“What do you mean, dad?” Lisa’s heart was starting to beat even faster. _What was happening?_

Zachariah huffed out a breath before he said, “Our family has hit financial instability. We are now borrowing money to keep the Braeden family name and empire afloat”.

Lisa felt like she was hit with a thrown brick right in her chest. She blurted a little on the frantic side, “We’re broke!?” She added quite fussily, “But how did that happen!? How could you let this happen!?” _Oh God! How was she going to pay off the private detective she hired? How was she going to get her revenge on Castiel and that little brat without the financial means to do so!? How was she going to afford the luxuries in her life to keep Dean interested in her!? Oh God, did that mean that they were poor now!? Eww!_

“Lisa! I don’t have to explain to you HOW we’re in this situation! All I need for you to do is to stop engaging yourself in things that can get the Milton’s, who we’re borrowing money from, to halt all monetary supply to our family!” Zachariah annoyingly stated.

Lisa folded her arms along her chest. “What do you mean?” _Trying to play dumb! Because, seriously, she didn’t know what her father meant by ‘engaging yourself in things’._

Zachariah was frankly quite tired from talking about these things his daughter was engaged in. _First with Mr. Milton and now Lisa_. He firmly stated, “From now on, I want you to leave Dean Winchester and his family alone! And secondly, I’m going to pay off that private detective you hired, and that will be the end of his services to you! Thirdly, as a bit of information to you, Castiel’s ex will be taken into custody the second he enters Butte- the police and public have already been informed!” He fixed his flabbergasted daughter a warning look, “If you choose to go against my wishes and damn our family, then I will have no choice but to disown you and throw you out to fend for yourself. We are in a very tight spot Lisa, and we cannot afford to make any errors that would stain our family’s reputation. I will not allow it, not even with my own daughter”.

 _No. No. No! This was a nightmare! This could not be happening to her! She was so close to getting Dean back!_ “I’m so close to having Dean back, father! He wants me, not Castiel, and I know it!”

Zachariah was tired of all this nonsense immaturity. He replied, “If Dean wanted you Lisa, then he would have dumped Castiel to be by your side the very instant his husband came back into his life! His actions to this day, speaks loudly for itself. Dean Winchester does not love you nor want you in his life! The sooner you digest that fact, the better it’ll be for everyone! Grow up, Lisa! Stop acting like a child and move on! Preferably, without jeopardizing our family’s great future!” _Lisa looked like a bucket of water had just been thrown atop her. Well, that’s just the damn truth!_

Lisa did not know what to say to her father’s words. She was angry and at the same time hurt- that tears of frustration began to pool in her eyes. _Why couldn’t Dean just love her? Maybe her father was wrong! He didn’t know Dean like she did! Dean loved her! She knew it!_

A knock on the door got both father and daughter out of their thoughts. Zachariah answered, “Come in!”

Kurt the butler entered, eyes fixated on the floor. “Mr. Braeden. Pardon the interruption, but there is a Captain Bobby Singer of the local police precinct and a Lawyer by the name of Sam Winchester here to see you and Miss. Braeden. They say they won’t be taking up both your times”.

Zachariah and Lisa glanced at each other suspiciously. Zachariah was curious and Lisa was slightly frightful. _Why was a cop and lawyer at their front door?_ Zachariah said, “Send them in”.

It wasn’t long before a uniformed Bobby and a well suited Lawyer in shoulder length hair, Sam, came walking into Zachariah’s office. Zachariah and Lisa remained seated as the two stood side by side, next to Lisa’s side. Zachariah asked, “And how may I help you gentlemen?”

Captain Bobby Singer stated, “We’re here to deliver a legal judge approved document to Miss. Lisa Braeden, Mr. Braeden”.

“What legal document!?” Lisa blurted out. Now, seriously worried. _Could her day get any worse!?_

Zachariah knew he had to play along. He couldn’t even afford a lawyer to fight any legal matter against them. _Sadly, that was his crazy situation!_ He answered, “Very well. If it’s approved by the judge then I will not deny it”. He ignored Lisa’s betrayed sour look.

Lisa watched as Dean’s baby brother reached his hand to give her the white envelope. She accepted it quite weakly, feeling like it was a heavy weight in her hand. She glanced up to peer into Sam’s narrowed, hazel eyes. Dean’s brother was all in his serious lawyer element, stating with an authoritative tone, “Miss. Braeden, as the lawyer representative of my client, I hereby serve you a legally approved restraining order filed against you by Dean Winchester on the grounds of harassment and threatening his husband, son and he. The order states that you are to be at least 100 meters away from Mr. Castiel Winchester, Ben Winchester, and Mr. Dean Winchester. The order also restricts you from entering the Winchester farm and property. If you fail to follow the order, you will be immediately remanded in a holding cell, whereby you will await a court hearing. From there, it is most likely you will be sentenced to do time in state prison”. Sam then turned his sight away from an opened mouthed, absolutely stunned Lisa, to face a still stoic faced Zachariah Braeden. “That’ll be all Mr. Braeden. Please ensure that your daughter follows the orders of Judge Frank Deveraux”.

Zachariah could only nod. “I will keep that in mind Mr. Winchester”.

With that Bobby and Sam walked out of the office without a glance back leaving the Braeden’s to process everything. Yup! The cop and lawyer were damn satisfied now. _They knew that they had Lisa Braeden now._

Meanwhile, all Lisa could do was stare at the unopened envelope in her trembling hands. _This is it! There was no way out of this! Dean had filed a restraining order against her!_

Zachariah then said, “If you want proof that Dean doesn’t love you, then I suggest you have a read of that restraining order”. Zachariah got up and walked towards the door, turning around to glance once more at his still stunned silent daughter. “And, I suggest you follow it strictly, Lisa!” With that he walked out.

Lisa had nothing to say. This was the end of the road. She had no money and now she couldn’t be anywhere near Dean.

_If Lisa was afraid of anything, it was jail time._

**

In the little van parked behind some trees nearby the Braeden’s Mansion, Daniel Elkins could only smile widely. _Yup, Lisa Braeden was done for_ \- however, he would still watch the girl to know all her whereabouts. He owed John Winchester at least that much. But first, he was going to update John on every damn thing that happened here today. _That ought to put a smile on his old friends face._

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

It was one of those moments Dean enjoyed most. _Helping his son get ready for bed_. This time it was even more special as Castiel had decided to join him in putting Ben off to sleep. _It was the first time ever._ Normally, it was either one of them _alone_ \- Cas or Dean- that would read Ben a bedtime story before tucking him in.

Ben smiled at both his parents who were seated on either sides of his bed. Papa to his right and daddy to his left. His snuggly green frog- Mr. Croaky was tucked into his right arm- also under his spaceship covers. Grandpa had given him Mr. Croaky today and said that he belonged to daddy when daddy was his age. _It was awesome!_ Ben hugged Mr. Croaky saying, “Daddy. Papa”.

Both Dean and Cas replied in unison, “yeah baby?” Both turning to smile at one another for a brief second. _They definitely felt the butterflies_.

Ben asked, “Do you love me?”

Both Cas and Dean always told Ben how much he meant to them and how much they loved him everyday. _They wondered where these questions were coming from?_ Dean made eye contact with Cas, nodding and giving Cas a look that read ‘he would answer’. Castiel smiled and started threading his fingers through Ben’s blonde hair while Dean replied for the both of them, “of course we love you very much baby. You are mine and papa’s whole world”. Dean lightly rubbed at his little ones chest in soothing affection.

Ben beamed proudly. He already knew that daddy and papa loved him very much. He was just warming up because what he really wanted to know was, “Do you love Mr. Croaky too?” He pulled out his frog friend from his side hugging him into his chest.

Dean and Cas couldn’t contain their chuckles, laughing in unison. This time Cas responded while running his fingers gently down Mr. Croaky‘ green plushy head. “Of course we love Mr. Croaky too baby”.

Ben tilted his head to the side, eyes drawn together in skepticism. “Hmm. Proves it papa!” 

Castiel thought his son was getting too smart for his age. _It was adorable._ He reached out and gently cuddled Mr. Croaky into his arms, bringing the stuffy plush toy- his sons best friend to his mouth and laying a little gentle peck on its forehead. “I love you too Mr. Croaky”.

Dean adored how his sons eyes lit up as Cas laid a peck on the green frog that was once his best friend too. Once Ben was done giggling, the little one made grabby hands at his stuffy, receiving it from his papa. Then, Ben’s attention was on Dean, holding out Mr. Croaky towards him, saying, “Daddy, your turn!”

Oh how Dean fell for those adorable puppy eyes. Yup Sam has definitely been teaching his son ‘ _the look’._ He couldn’t turn away his sweet sons request, reaching out for Mr. Croaky and laying a gentle kiss on the frogs nose. “Goodnight Mr. Croaky. I love you too”. The sweet giggle of his son had his heart swelling with so much joy. He-badass Dean Winchester- would do anything for his son. _He would move mountains._

Ben was happy now. He hugged Mr. Croaky again and yawned. He was tired now- _very very tired._ He blinked sleepily up at his smiling daddy and papa, “Goo- nigh daddy n papa”.

Castiel leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his baby boys forehead, “goodnight sweetheart”. His little ones eyes were half closed now- smiling sleepily up at them. Oh be still his heart- his son was the love of his life.

Dean could never get rid of moments like this. He would watch his son grow up- _hopefully not too fast_ \- and cherish moments and memories such as these till death take him. Ben was his heartbeat now and as goofy as it sounds, Mr. Croaky was too by extension. He gently brushed his sons bangs aside, “goodnight and sweet dreams my heart”.

**

Castiel handed Dean a beer before taking a seat on the porch swing, next to his husband. It was a quiet starry and moonlit night. They could hear the little night critters singing their tunes- creating a soothing melody of nature. Though the scenery and the beauty of night was a magical distraction, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. He really didn’t know if he should say something or just remain quiet.

Dean could practically feel how fidgety Cas was becoming. And maybe, he felt a little hesitant to, but that wasn’t going to work, so he needed to man up and say something. He took a swig of his beer, gathering himself before he cleared his throat and said the first thing he could think of. “Um it’s a beautiful night”.

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of Dean’s voice, yet, couldn’t help but release a tiny smile. He responded timidly, “yeah it really is a beautiful night”. Eyes still studying the night scene before him.

“Nights like these remind me of how we used to sneak out just to hang out together in the meadows studying constellations and counting stars”. Dean remembered just how in love and consumed by each other he and Cas were before they took the leap and got married. They were in love through most of their teen life and were each other’s firsts in everything. They were mischievous and definitely broke many rules that rendered them grounded. They didn’t care though because they were so much in love. _Over the moon._

Castiel remembered. He chuckled at the memories. “You remember when our parents practically sent a search party out for us that one time we didn’t return from the carnival on time?” He blushed hard when he thought of what both their parents had discovered.

Dean smirked, “yeah they ended up finding us in the meadows, naked on a picnic blanket all snuggled up and fast asleep”. He glanced at Cas who was still staring out at the starry night with an obvious blush and a big smile on his face. Seeing Cas smile always made him happy. He added, “we were grounded for a whole month”.

Castiel finally spared a glance at Dean. His tone was soft and carried much affection, “it was torture not being able to spend much time with you for a whole month Dean”. He then shook his head throwing in a chuckle, “My parents also took me through the traumatic talk of the birds and the bees. My God that was embarrassing!”

“Count yourself lucky. My dad practically threw in a visual presentation of how to slip a condom onto a banana”. He chuckled when Castiel threw his head back laughing. “As if we didn’t learn that in Sex Ed”.

It suddenly fell quiet after their laugh. Castiel felt his chest ache a little as he said, “I miss everything. I…I miss us”.

Dean felt that stir his heart. He turned his head and met Cas blue eyes. He murmured, “I miss us too, Cas. Very much..”.

Cas dreaded asking, however, he had to. He probed, “But?”

“But there’s one thing I want to know. Why? Why didn’t you just come to me?” He knew that Cas already said that he was afraid that Lisa might hurt Dean in some way, but, he felt it was more. Deep down he felt he already knew the answer.

Castiel felt a tear slide down his cheek, laying his hand unconsciously on his tummy. His voice was strained when he replied with a heavy heart, “Because I didn’t want to complicate things. Not for you and not for our baby, Dean. I know that’s no excuse but-“. He took a deep breath, “But Lisa’s threats scared me, so so much, that I got blinded by fear and ran. I had to protect him Dean”. He swiped hard at his tears, “I should have trusted you, I know that now. I did trust you, but, I lost my way and for that, I am truly sorry”. More tears fell as he said, “I ruined everything. I ruined everything good we ever had and I completely understand if you will never forgive me”. He hugged himself suddenly feeling chilly and unable to meet Dean’s eyes- focusing on the night ahead- heart breaking and sadness consuming him at his next words as he whispered, “I just ask you to give me some time with him, before I leave you both alone for good”. He finally met Dean’s glassy eyes, “just let me make some more memories with him before-“.

Dean was completely shaken by Cas latter words. _Cas thinks that he will send him away._ He blurted, “No!” There was a little anger bristling inside of him to be honest. He shook his head, “You are not leaving Cas! Never! We are a family! Me, you and Ben!”

Castiel swallowed, eyes meeting his lap, “I don’t think I’m a good papa Dean. I put our son through so much! I hurt him by dragging him through such a chaotic life”.

Dean laid his beer bottle on the wooden floor and made a grab for Cas hands in his. _Not really caring about boundaries anymore_. He was done with Cas punishing himself- which he knew happened many freakin times- his husband was just hiding it. Amidst all this chaos, he wanted to start over. He firmly stated, “Cas look at me!”

Castiel had never felt so afraid for himself right now. Not even with Lisa. If anything, he was afraid that this was it. _This was the end._ Nevertheless, he slowly glanced up, meeting Dean’s tears eyes. His husband squeezed his hands lightly.

“I forgive you. I have now for a very long time”. He thumbed at Cas knuckle as his husband sniffled. He carried on, “And I want you to listen very carefully to my next words. You aren’t a bad papa, because at the end of the day, all you wanted was to keep our son safe. Our unborn child at the time. Who knows what Lisa could have done to him. You didn’t ask for a shitty relationship either- that guy was the asshole who betrayed you by laying his hands on you. But you did something Cas. You again protected our son by leaving Jace and finally having the courage to come back home”. He added with strong affirmation, “And now that I have you both back in my life, I will never let you go! Never!” He sighed and asked the tough question though, his heart hoping but still afraid for Cas answer. “Do you um- do you want to stay with me and Ben, Cas? Because- we- I need you. I love you and will always love you”.

Castiel’s dam burst. He choked out, never breaking from his husbands pleading eyes, “Yes Dean. I would love nothing more than to stay. I love you both so much”.

Dean hadn’t done this for a long time, and never had he thought he’d ever get the chance to when Cas had left him years back. But, that was the past and he was now ready to move on and live in the present. He asked through his shaky smile, eyes focused on Cas trembling yet beautiful lips, “Can I kiss you now? Fuck, I’ve been dying to all this time, Cas”.

Castiel felt the butterflies in his tummy and his heart do multiple somersaults as he answered shyly, “yes Dean. Please kiss me”.  
  
That night the stars glowed brighter as two lovers finally took their love back in the form of a sweet kiss. 

_It was beautiful._

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter...

Carver was used to driving a bus. _It allowed him to meet alot of nice, bad and strange people that hopped unto his bus_. It was dark when he got into Butte, the last pit stop before he called it a night, got some rest and prepared for his next shift the next day. He always loved Butte because it was where he permanently lived since his birth. _He had grown up in Butte, and even had a wife and kids._ So, he looked forward to dropping off his two passengers at the station, so he could go home to his family. 

The two passengers were the only ones left in the bus. One was a middle aged woman and the other was a man wearing a leather jacket, blonde hair and a mean scowl. _He didn’t like the look of the latter._ The man had vengeance and hatred written all over his face. On the same note, he felt this inkling of familiarity brewing inside of him- _like he had seen this person somewhere_. He just couldn’t pinpoint where.

Well, he certainly made it his priority to learn who this man was because he didn’t want no troubled figure entering his town. Luckily for him, the man was seated right behind the drivers seat. So, he peered through the rear view mirror, eyes combing the mans curious face that searched the views outside the window. He asked, “so, ya here to visit family or just wanting to tour some place new?”

The mans blue eyes met his through the rear view mirror. Those orbs were indeed dead and blank. The guy replied in a clipped tone, “Family”.

 _Family. Hmm_. Carver nodded, “Are you from around here?” Well, he would have recognized him already if the man was from Butte, seeing as they were a pretty tight knit town and community.

The blonde man huffed, “Nope!” 

Ok. _Well, seemed like the man was uninterested in talking_. Anyway, he was gonna get a name. Maybe that would jog his memory of where he had seen this man before. They were nearing the station, so he had to be quick. Carver thought he’d start with an introduction of himself. He cleared his throat, “Well, welcome to Butte. I’m sure you’ll love it here. If you need some pointers on the place, you can always come to me. The names Carver Edlund”.

The blonde haired man, rudely rolled his eyes. “Names Jace. And there’s no need for a tour guide, as I’ve already got my contacts who will help me get what I want, before I leave this godforsaken town”. There was a nasty smirk growing on Jace’s face.

Well, RUDE much. A simple _thank you, but I’m ok_ would have sufficed.  
  
Jace. Jace. _Where had he heard or….saw that name before?_ Uh! _He was so forgetful!_ He pulled up into the bus bay and opened the doors to the bus, waving to the man who immediately got off without another word. “Well then, it was nice meeting you Jace. You have a wonderful time here”.

Carver swore he could hear the guy scoff out, “whatever!” Well, he certainly felt sorry for whoever Jace was even related or acquainted with. _The guy was a downright dick bag._

Carver saw off the middle aged lady before he secured the bus and made his way, tiredly, to the office. All he needed to do was to drop off the keys, freshen up and get in his truck parked out back. He greeted Melanie, the ticket teller, and headed over towards the office. He was just about to push open the office door, when a piece of paper with a picture of a young man and the words ‘ **P** **ublic advisory and notice’** captured his attention, plastered unto the center of the door. He squinted his eyes, studying the blonde haired figure, but his mind began to run when he saw the name ‘ _Jace_ ’. His eyes lit up further. _Of course!_ Now he knew where he had seen this man before. On the _**wanted**_ post ups all over town. The man was a child and partner abuser. _Oh no!_ Now he understood the mans sketchy demeanor. _Oh hell no! Not in his town!_ He got out his cell, and dialed the numbers to the local police station. As soon as the person on the other side answered, he said, “This is Carver and I work as a bus driver at the local bus station. Get me Captain Bobby Singer. I have an urgent matter to relay!” 

“Of course sir! Hold the line!”

Carver decided, he wasn’t going to let a child nor someone else suffer anymore under the hands of Jace. In this town, people took care of their own- _and Jace just walked cockily into the wrong damn one._

**

Ben noticed that there were plenty cats roaming around his gramps home. They were real plump and very frisky. So, when he, daddy and papa were in the barn, shoveling hay, he picked up the only black fluffy one and held him towards his busy dad, “daddy, what’s this one’s name?”

Castiel could only smile lovingly while Dean stopped his hay shoveling, wiped his forearm across his sweaty forehead and replied breathlessly, “We just call her cat or kitty”.

Ben scrunched his nose is disappointment. “It’s a boy daddy. And you can’t name him ‘cat’ or ‘kitty!’”. He placed the black cat into the ground and let his eyes roam the other four cats- _one ginger colored female, one white and black spotted male, one grey female and one almost brown male._ He curiously wondered if they were all called ‘ _kitty or cat’._ He tilted his head at his smiling dad, “Are they all called ‘kitty or cat’ daddy?”

Dean never really thought of naming the cats that he fed. He wasn’t really a cat person to be honest, but at the same time, he didn’t have the heart to get rid of the cats that have somehow come to settle on his property. They were always waddling around with their bellies nearly touching the ground, happily playing and climbing trees- _never once did he think to name the little fur-balls._ He kinda felt put under a microscope by his own kid. For a moment he spotted Cas trying to hold on to his laughter- _haha_ \- he rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, “Um-yeah, I only call them kitty or cat”.

Ben squealed, “what!?” He folded his arms along his chest and shook his head from side to side, “Daddy, all our pets deserve names! Otherwise, how will they know who's who!” 

Castiel could see that Dean was at a loss for words. _Sonny boy really did have his dad trapped in a corner._ It was hilariously cute that a tiny human could render a big bad Dean Winchester speechless. He decided to come to the rescue of his husband. He walked over to his pouty- serious faced child, crouching down to meet his son at eye level. He thread his fingers through his sweethearts hair, “Honey, I’m sure daddy had been real busy with farm work that it slipped his mind to name our furry friends here”.

Dean decided to snap out of it and join in- crouching down beside Cas. He smiled at his son. His little one reminded him of how he was as a youngling. _Definitely a little passionate and stubborn- for good reason._ He pulled out his left hand glove and cupped his sons cheek gently, “I didn’t mean to not name them, son. Daddy’s real sorry. Forgive me?”

Ben suddenly felt happy. He jumped into his daddy’s arms, hugging his daddy and resting his head on daddy’s shoulder. “It’s ok daddy. I understand you real busy”. He pulled out of the hug and wrapped an arm around papa’s neck, so he could hug them both close- _loving how he was sandwiched between his papa and daddy._ He laid a loud smooch on his daddy and papa’s cheeks and said, “it’s ok, daddy and papa bear! We’ll name them together!” _Oh he was so excited!_

Both Dean and Cas couldn’t help but hug their son close. This was one of those perfect moments. _One that would forever be etched in their memories._

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy the next chapter....

John Winchester was a man of little words. When it came to the farm, he preferred to put his back into it; when it came down to the security of his family, he’d like to have his girl ‘ _Rudy_ ’ do all the talking. 

‘ _Rudy_ ’ was his rifle. She was a longtime faithful friend.

She was pretty darn handy to have around, particularly at this very time, when he had found out from Bobby, that Jace had been arrested and was now in a holding cell at the station. Without informing his boys and Castiel, John had decided to pay this monster, Jace, a personal visit. He wanted no trouble, but, didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to scare this shits out of a few deserving people.

John got in his truck and sped off towards town with Rudy sitting pretty- riding shotgun.

**  
Bobby raised a brow at his longtime friend. John Winchester came striding in, looking like a badass while carrying his rifle strapped to his right shoulder blade. The long serving captain said, “No civilian weapons allowed near the holding cells, John. It’s necessary for captives safety”. He held out a hand, “Now come on! Hand it over!”

John sighed, “Come on Bobby. I need ‘Rudy’ with me! Just this once man!” Still not handing his precious rifle over.

Bobby didn’t stir. As much as he despised men like Jace, he still had the responsibility to keep the rascal safe until trail. He ignored John’s pleading look and repeated, “Give it up, John. Not gonna happen here!” When John still refused to hand over the rifle, he threw in a warning, “Release the rifle or you’ll be denied access to Jace, John. Don’t test me!”

John rolled his eyes. He unstrapped the rifle, grumbling under his breath as he held the rifle out to Bobby. “You’re such a drama queen”.

Bobby snatched the gun away from his good friend. “With the way you’re throwing a hissy fit, I would say you’re the drama queen!” He couldn’t help but snort at John’s continual grumbling. He signaled over officer Garth Fitzgerald IV. “Deputy, escort John to Mr. Jace cell”. 

Deputy Fitzgerald did a two finger salute, “Aye, aye, Cap!”

Bobby shot the new deputy a unimpressed hard look, that made Garth’s smile instantly disappear. The deputy cleared his throat, “Um. This way sir”. 

John creaked his knuckles and followed. Guess, he’d have to do without ‘ _Rudy_ ’ for today. Just this once. Outside of this station, if Jace ever got released and ever came near his family- he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot some holes in the guy. 

_No one would bat an eye._

**

Castiel was anxious. He had never handled a live weapon before. He always wondered how cool it would be, but now that he had the weight of it in his trembling hands; he was a little overwhelmed. He tried to keep a steady eye on the cans that were lined along the top of wooden fence, but his nervousness was getting to him- making him shift from foot to foot. Eventually, after a whole minute of fidgeting and hesitation, he lowered the gun and huffed in frustration, “I can’t do this! I’ll just end up missing the shots because I’m a bad aim!” He clicked on the safety and handed the gun over to Dean, who was studying him with an amused expression. He rolled his eyes, “what!?”

Dean chuckled at Castiel’s grumpiness. He pushed off the hood of his truck and approached his lover. He carefully pushed the gun back into Cas hand, closing the mans palm around the weapon. He then laid a peck on Castiel’s pout, running his fingers through his husbands dark sex hair. He murmured, “you’ll be ok. You’re a natural straight shooter”.

Cas couldn’t help but smile, clutching the gun tight. He met his husbands green eyes, “how would you know?”

“Ahhh. Because you never miss an aim. You remember the wooden slingshots?” 

Castiel did remember. He was a bubbly teenager. During their adventurous times, Dean had hand fashioned him a slingshot made of wood. He used to aim up at acorns and nuts. He never missed an aim. He chuckled, “yes I remember the wooden slingshots”.

Dean kissed Cas lightly on the nose. “Well, you’d remember that you outdid me in all the shots and challenges we gave each other”. He wrapped his arms around Cas waist and leaned his forehead against his husbands. He uttered, “Just picture the cans as miniature Jace’s”. 

_Well that certainly ticked him off._ Cas nodded and turned around. He leaned back into Dean’s shielding warmth and raised his gun to it’s proper position. He imagined Jace’s face, and instantly he felt his blood boil. He remembered the punches, he remembered how he used to be yelled at and he remembered his sons tears of terror. He turned off the safety and aimed.

 _Those cans didn’t stand a chance_. 

**

A rascal. A scumbag. That’s how John saw this good for nothing piece of shit sitting in this cell. This man was responsible for Castiel and Ben’s abuse. He leaned back against the wall and dug his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, “So, Jace, right?”

Jace shot an annoyed look at the unknown man in a salt and pepper beard. The guy looked like a lumberjack- or farmer. Uh! Well it was evident that the man wasn’t going to be helping him get out of this cell with the way he’s all dressed in a worn out jacket, red checkered flannel and faded blue jeans. Definitely not a legal representative. He got up, strode towards the cell with the meanest scowl. He narrowed his eyes at the smug man, “Yeah I’m Jace. What’s that to you, old man?”

John chuckled darkly. _What a wannabe cocky little shit!_ He pushed off the wall and walked slowly towards the scowling man. “Ohh, it’s a hell of a lot to me, young man. I’m someone whom YOU would refer to as your worst nightmare”.

 _Who in the hell did this old man think he is!?_ Jace scoffed, folding his arms, ”oh really! And why is that?”

John only said two names, “Try Ben and Castiel”. He saw Jace’s eyes bug out, before the young man turned on a full on menacing look. 

Jace could feel the anger sipping into his veins. Castiel and Ben! This man could lead him closer to his goal of snatching them back and taking off. He grit out, “where are they old man!?”

John replied, “They’re safe, with family. They are receiving the love and care that they both deserve”.

Jace lost his patience. He gripped the bars of the cell tightly, barking, “TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!?”

John also lost his cool. He warned in his deep dangerously low voice, “listen here, Jace. Castiel is my son in law and Ben is my grandson. Neither of them want you here, particularly, Castiel. I don’t want you here! They are both happy, and if you know what’s good for you, you would stay away”.

“I love him!”

John shook his head in disappointment, “yeah. Your love was written all over his face when he arrived in Butte”. He growled, “you’re a scumbag, Jace! Someone who hurts kind souls for pleasure! You don’t deserve amazing people like Castiel and Ben in your life!”

“ You can’t stop me from being with them!”

John again chuckled darkly, “Oh yes I can”. He added warningly, “Listen here Jace. Because I will only say this once. You come near Castiel and Ben, I will put holes in you. Here, we shoot first. None of that talking nonsense”. He could see fear slowly creep its way into Jace’s eyes, whereby the man took a small step back from the cell. Good! He continued, “You’re lucky you know. Because there’s no way you’re getting out of this cell with the abusive shit you pulled. Here in Butte, we don’t support domestic violence and child abuse, hence, we make sure any abuser who ends up in our midst gets to face jail time. Though, I wish I could’ve gotten the chance to shoot you…or maybe I will….someday”. He shrugged, “I called you lucky because if it were up to me, I’d make you suffer slow, peel your skin off piece by piece, burn and scorch you and put one between the eyes when I’m done”.

Jace swallowed. His heart was stuttering hard. He trembled, “you’re crazy”.

John laughed darkly, “oh you don’t know just how crazy I can get, young man”. He shrugged, “ Rudy and I make the best team”.

Jace didn’t want to ask, but he had to. He asked, “who the hell is Rudy?”

“Rudy is my rifle. I let her do the talking”. John leaned closer to the cell. “And I’m a damn good shot”.

Jace never felt so cornered before. He could feel himself shaking. He knew he was in deep trouble now- state prison and a man who wanted to put holes in him. He quickly pleaded, “please, I can change! I can leave! I’ll never bother Castiel and Ben again!” 

John liked seeing the man finally realize the consequences of his actions. He really didn’t care for the man though. If there was one thing John was good at, it was scaring the shit out of people. In a mind twisting way. He had gotten his message across. He began walking backwards, hands buried back into the front pockets of his jeans, he smugly added, “I hope prison treats you well, Jace. But I doubt it- our state prisons are quite small and hold the most notorious killers out there. Better watch your back”. There was no way Jace was getting out- the man had bought his one way ticket to prison. Rudy was just something extra he wished he could get the opportunity to use-well maybe- if the ass ever gets out and decides to ever come near his family.

_John Winchester would show no mercy!_

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Castiel wanted to face him. He wanted to tell Jace that he was done with him, that he was going to let the man pay for his crimes of abuse, that he and Ben were finally happy with Dean- his husband and father to Ben. 

Castiel was done being afraid!

Dean escorted his husband to the station. Before they were to enter the lockup area, Dean squeezed Cas hand, whispering, “Are you sure you wanna do this, baby?”

Castiel smiled at his concerned husband. He replied, “I need to do this for me, hon. I am absolutely sure that this is something that I want to do”. He leaned in and laid a reassuring kiss on his lovers full pouty lips, finding contentment and peace in his husbands sweet taste.

Dean whined in disapproval as Castiel ended their short but sweet kiss. He leaned his forehead against his husbands. “Ok Cas. Let’s do this”.

**

Jace immediately got up, grinning widely when he saw his lover, Castiel. He knew that the man could never leave him- he was Castiel’s weakness. He commented with a sugary sweet tone, “Well. Well. You can’t stay away, huh?” He fisted the iron bars of his cell, seeing the slight jump in Castiel. He smirked, “Hmm. It’s good to see that some things never change. Now, baby, why don’t you get me out of here and we can go back home to Sioux Falls”.

Castiel was afraid. Yes. But he stood his ground, feeling Dean’s warmth suddenly by his side. He watched as Jace’s smirk fell, face turning into a frown as he took Dean in. He threaded his fingers into his husbands, finally replying much more courageously, “I’m never going back with you, Jace. I am home, with my husband, Dean and our son, Ben. I also am not here to help you out, instead I’m here to make sure you stay in and pay for the crimes you have committed to me and my son”.

Jace felt anger, rage and jealousy consume him. He barked, “How dare you, Castiel! After everything that I’ve done for you and that…brat!”

Dean grit out, “Don’t talk about my son in that manner, Jace! Or else, iron bars or not, I will pull out your tongue and feed it to the bears!” 

Jace suddenly fell quiet. There was this fear lurking behind Jace’s eyes. The man was trying hard to mask it but couldn’t. Anyway, Castiel felt his own pent up irritation and anger overtake him. He let go of Dean’s hand and pushed past his husband to stand right before Jace. He said to the gulping man behind the iron bars, “Now listen here, you asshole! You have caused my son and I, nothing but misery and pain. You are nothing but an insignificant human who needs to re- evaluate his miserable, narcissistic life. And you can do that behind bars!” He leaned closer, voice turning icy cold as he spoke, “I wish I never met you Jace. YOU were the second most gravest mistake I have ever made in my life. And I’m here to tell you one thing”. This time Castiel grit his teeth, staring his completely quietened ex down, “If you EVER think of coming near my family, I will blow holes in you. The last sound I’ll hear is you squealing like a little wretched beast. I’m not freaken joking Jace! Get that!” 

Jace was evidently looking at Castiel like he was someone whom he’d never encountered before. Someone who had grown a second head. That made Dean smirk. Cas had brass balls, and damn did Dean like that very much. There was an avenging angel inside Cas- always has been. He smiled proudly at his husband who turned his back on Jace and walked to his side. Castiel slipped his hands back into Dean’s, smiling at his green eyed husband. He pecked Dean on the lips, “come on honey. Let’s leave this putrid animal alone in his cell to stew and rot away”.

Yikes! Vengeful! It was a good look on Cas.

Dean and Cas ignored Jace’s frantic calls as they walked away. Cas feeling much more lighter and happier than he’s ever been.

**  
 **One week later…**

Lisa was nowhere to be seen. According to Daniel, the private detective, who had been spying on Lisa- her father had succeeded in taming her- and the threats by Sam and Bobby did a number on her- eventually, she had asked her father to send her away to her mother who lived in L.A. Surprisingly – she had opted for a life of luxury over love. 

Dean was ecstatic!

It seemed that the pieces were definitely almost in place. Almost.

There was only one thing left to do. Well something he needed to ask Cas.

Ben squealed out, startling Dean, Sam and John. “He’s coming! HE’S COMING!” The little one giggling and running over to his daddy, who heaved him up into his arms. Ben tilted his head, “Daddy will you ask papa now!?”

Dean, Sam and John chuckled. Dean ruffled his sons hair, “Soon, my love”.

Ben squealed and clapped, “At the picnic!?”

“Yes baby. At the picnic.”

Ben shrugged, “So what are we waiting for! Papa and uncle Gabe are here! Let’s go!”

Yeah not a single person in the room could contain their laughter.

**

Castiel and Gabe had returned from town with their supplies for picnic at the meadows. Castiel found Gabe a little suspicious asking him questions and making comments, earlier in the supermarket such as ‘would you prefer a white wedding?’ ‘any more kids you want to have?’ ‘I can hear wedding bells Cas’. Castiel rolled his eyes, while packing some ham into the trolley, “We’re already married, Gabe, and Dean and I haven’t discussed kids”.

Gabe all but said, “Mhmm”. Sly. Real sly.

Castiel was jolted out of his thoughts when Dean halted their horse. Dean said out loud, “we’re here guys!”

Jack, who was saddled with his grandpa on another horse, squealed in delight, “yay!”  
Sam, Gabe, Dean, John and Castiel all released laughs. When everyone calmed, they got off their horses and tied them in nearby shades with lots of grass to eat. They headed towards the meadows filled with beautiful flowers, as a family.

The only people missing were Rufus, Bobby and Ellen- who all opted to stay back at the farm, wanting to give the Winchester’s some adventurous times of their own. Ben had left his furry friends with his grandpa Bobby, instructing him to take care of them till he returned. Yup, the kid had his grandpa Bobby wrapped around his little finger. 

Castiel and Dean held each of their sons hands as their little one attempted to jump over flowers and swing back and forth between them in absolute giggles and excitement. “Daddy! Papa! It’s so beautiful! Look at all the flowers! Look at the mountains! Look at the sky and clouds! It’s super! Is this where we gonna have our picnic!?”

Dean spared a smiling glance at his beautiful husband. “Yes son. This is where we’ll have our picnic!”

“Awesome!”

**

A nice big picnic spot was set- right near some trees. Luckily the sun wasn’t so hot, so John had decided to take his grandson out to inspect more flowers- which got Sam and Gabe following too. 

Castiel studied how his son giggled so happily, chatting away with his grandfather John, before turning to wave at his parents. Dean and Cas would wave back- making their little one beam happily before he was turning back to wander off with his grandfather. Castiel’s heart swell so big, “ He’s so happy. I’ve never seen him this ecstatic before”.

Dean chuckled, “yeah. He loves spending time with his grandpa. I notice that our son loves nature”. 

Castiel nodded, “I noticed too”. He thought back to all his son had been through- all the heartache and childhood robbed from him at tender years. He felt tears cloud his eyes, eyes still on his overly excited baby, “He’s been through so much Dean. Now, that all is going fine, I just want him to be happy”.

Dean grabbed at Cas hand, thumbing at his lovers knuckles. He murmured, “He is happy, baby”. Dean said after a moment, “ I need you to be happy too baby”.

Castiel finally tore his eyes off his son to catch his lovers eyes. He threaded his fingers through Dean’s, “I am happy, love. I have always been when I’m with you and Ben”.

Dean smiled softly. “ok good”. He winked at his beautiful husband, “There’s just one more thing we need to do babe”.

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion. “What is that Dean?”

Dean chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before he focused his eyes on Cas ring finger, running his finger along the smooth surface of the gold band- that Cas had started wearing a few days ago. A band that was a symbol of Dean’s love- Same as the one he wore- symbolizing Cas love for him. He carefully met Cas curious blue eyes, “Cas let’s get married again- you know- renew our vows. Let’s start fresh. What do you say?”

Castiel was at a loss for words. He felt so free. He felt so secure. He felt safe. _This was really happening._ He found tears finally clouding his vision once more- tears of absolute joy as he replied, “yes Dean! Let’s get married again!”

Dean felt his own tears cloud his vision, leaning in and claiming his lovers lips in delicate nips and kisses. They chuckled into the kiss when they heard Gabe and Sam wolf whistling, followed by Gabe’s excited voice yelling out, “Yes! They’re getting married again! More little nieces and nephews Sammy!”

Dean and Cas couldn’t hold onto their kisses because of their laughter. They leaned their foreheads together just lovingly taking each other in. Dean murmured, “I love you so much, Castiel Winchester”.

“I love you so much too, Dean Winchester”.

Somewhere from the fields they heard little Ben squeal out, “Yay! We having a wedding!” Yeah, Gabe probably told the kid.

Dean thumbed at Cas cheek, “So, let’s continue the life of happiness and family we once started, Cas”.

Castiel never felt so thrilled to reply, “Yes my love. This is our time now”.

They sealed their declaration of love and promise with a sweet kiss…..in the meadows they so loved, dwelling amongst the trees and flowers that remembered their love. _A love and life that was once unfinished, but now renewed._

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we are here at the end of another fic. I have decided to end this fic here, on a happy note. I do have plans on maybe introducing a short sequel in the future.
> 
> Anyway, I’d like to say thank you to all my readers. You have been a wonderful inspiration to me. I thank you for being patient with me and for always guiding me through my writing. You are the reason I have managed to complete at least the first part of this series. Thank you once again my lovelies!❤️
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
